


Porn and Peonies

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, NSFW Art, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Porn Star Dean Winchester, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Cas accidentally meets his favorite porn star, Dean Smith, he's thrilled. He never expects what comes next with Dean Winchester, Alpha to his omega.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now including a moodboard made for me by alwayskeepfightingkaz-2y5 on Tumblr! Go check out her other works!   
> I can't thank her enough.

Cas closed the door behind him with a sigh. He took off his coat and hung it on the peg by the door, then drug his tired body to the couch and sat down. It had been a long, hard day, but then again they always were.

When he’d gotten the job as the intake person at the center for abused omegas, he’d known it would be hard, emotional work. But three years in, it was just depressing.

But tonight, he had a treat waiting for him. He smiled, and went to the bedroom. He stripped naked, laid a towel down to catch the slick so he wouldn’t make a mess of the bed. He laid down and grabbed his laptop.

He pulled up the site and grinned. AlphaHub was the best porn site on the Internet and he had a gold account. It was worth the money, just to see _him_. Dean Smith, the most amazing Alpha Cas had ever seen. He was devastatingly handsome, amazing in bed, and even for an Alpha, his cock was huge.

And there was a new video of him on the site tonight.

Cas clicked on it and settled back. He was already slicking a little, just from the anticipation. He reached between his legs and gathered some in his palm and grabbed his cock, tugging it to hardness.

And there he was. There wasn’t a lot of preamble, there never was in his videos. He was just pushing the omega up against the wall, kissing him. Then he stood back and began to undress the omega. Cas was hard and biting his lip.

When Dean had the omega naked, he picked him up and carried him to the bed, dropping him gently. The camera focused on the bulge in Dean’s jeans. Cas whimpered.

Cas ran his hand up and down his shaft slowly, not wanting to come too quickly. His eyes were glued to the screen as Dean pulled the shirt over his head and undid his jeans. 

And then there it was… the biggest cock in the porn industry. Cas moaned and bit his lip even harder.

Dean got on the bed, and manhandled the omega onto his hand and knees. He leaned down and licked the slick that coated the omega’s thighs and ass. Then Dean spread the omega’s ass wide and licked over his hole.

The omega was moaning, but all Cas could hear was the slurp of Dean’s tongue working over that hole.

The camera angle changed and showed Dean’s massive cock push against the omega’s hole, then it was sliding in. The omega seemed to open up impossibly wide to accommodate it.

Cas wanted to know what that felt like so bad.

His hand sped up as he watched Dean slam in and out of the moaning omega. He watched Dean’s knot grow. 

Dean pulled out and grabbed behind his knot, coming all over the omega’s back. Dean never knotted on camera. It was just one more thing Cas wanted to feel… to experience. That knot inside him. He came hard, painting his belly with cum.

He gasped and caught his breath. He watched Dean roll the omega over and kiss him,

Then it was over. Cas sat up with a sigh. He cleaned up and went to get himself some dinner.

He sat, eating and thinking about Dean Smith. 

Dean went to shower. He sighed, leaning against the tile wall. He hated this.

He loved the money, there was no doubt about that. But after four years of anonymous fucking faceless omegas wasn’t worth the money anymore. He still went home to an empty house, to an empty bed.

He was lonely.

Sure, he had his pick of willing omegas. They clustered around him at every opportunity. But he didn’t want any of them. He longed for _his_ omega. Just for him, and him alone.

He finished showering and got dressed. He walked out of the studio, nodding at the crew who said good night to him. He got in his car and drove home.

He walked in and turned on the light, looking around. He sighed and went to find something to eat. He switched on the record player when he went by, just for the noise. His house was too quiet.

He pulled cold pizza out of the refrigerator and took a bite with a sigh.

Cas woke up slowly. It was Saturday, his day off, and he got to stay in bed as long as he wanted. He turned over and looked at the clock. It was still early, his body attuned to getting up early for work. He rolled back with a sigh.

He was awake, he might as well get up. He showered and dressed, sat at the table eating his yogurt and thinking about the day.

He cleaned up the kitchen and then decided to go out. He wanted to shop for food, and he was going to stop at the flower stall on his way. He loved flowers and his last bunch had died during the week.

He left his apartment and walked towards the shops. He didn’t own a car, not only was it too expensive for him, but he enjoyed walking.

He got to the flower stall and began to look for what he wanted.

He wanted peonies. They were his favorite.

Dean needed out of his house. It was too quiet, too still. He left with no clear idea of where he was going. He had on sunglasses and a hat, trying to disguise himself. He hated when fans recognized him and felt like they knew him. He walked along the sidewalk aimlessly.

He didn’t even see the guy before he bumped into him, almost knocking him down in front of the flower stall. He reached out and grabbed the guy’s arm, keeping him from falling on his ass.

“Whoa! Sorry, I didn’t see you there! Are you okay?”

Cas felt the mass of muscle hit him and he almost went down. He would have, if that arm hadn’t reached out and grabbed him. He took a deep breath and nodded.

“I’m okay.” He looked up into the Alpha’s face. Even behind those sunglasses, Cas would have known that face anywhere. The chiseled jaw, those beautiful lips… He gasped.

The Alpha who had him by the arm was Dean Smith.

Dean smiled at the omega. He was possibly, no actually, the most gorgeous man Dean had ever seen. Then he got a whiff of the omega’s scent. It was all earth after a rain, hints of vanilla and a flower that Dean couldn’t quite place.

He put his sunglasses on top of his head and smiled.

Cas felt faint. He couldn’t believe Dean was standing in front of him. And his scent was amazing! Cas could smell leather and fresh linen, with a dash of apples. It was intoxicating.

He smiled back.

“Can I buy you a cup of coffee to make up for almost knocking you down?”

Cas felt a shiver run down his body hearing that voice.

He nodded. “Sure, but it really isn’t necessary. I’m fine.” He could have kicked himself for giving Dean an out.

“Nonsense. It’s the least I can do. Come on.” Dean crooked his arm and Cas took it.

They walked together down the street to the coffee shop.


	2. Chapter 2

They settled into a corner booth and gave the waitress their orders. Cas took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

“I’m Cas, by the way. Castiel Novak.”

Dean smiled at him. “I’m Dean…” “Smith. I know who you are.”

Dean sighed. “Smith is my screen name. I’m actually Dean Winchester. And I was hoping you didn’t know who I was.”

Cas frowned. “Why?”

Dean looked pained. “My screen persona is not who I am. People, omegas… tend to have an unrealistic impression of who I am. I hope you aren’t one of them.”

Cas blinked. “I don’t know who you are, not really. I’d like to get to know you, but I don’t have any expectations.”

Dean threw his head back and laughed. “Lord, you are just precious, Cas. I think my bumping into you is kismet.”

Cas smiled. “I’d like to think that, but I think it was just you not looking where you were going.”

Dean beamed at him. The waitress brought their coffees.

Cas took a sip, just trying to decide if this was real or if he’d actually fallen and sustained a head injury.

Dean was still smiling at him. “So, Cas, tell me about yourself.”

Cas thought about it. “I’m nothing special. I work at the center for abused omegas, I live alone… I’m very dull.”

Dean frowned then. “Don’t sell yourself short, Cas. You are special.”

Cas blinked. “I’m really not.”

Dean sighed. “Well, then, I got my work cut out for me, proving to you that you really are.”

Cas needed to change the subject. 

“What about you, Dean? I bet your life is very exciting.”

Dean snorted. “Not really. I just work and go home to an empty house. I don’t party, I don’t have a lot of friends. I’m a boring guy.”

Cas knit his brow. He certainly never expected that. “A boring guy who’s the most famous porn star in the world.”

Dean sighed again. “I hate it. I’m sick of it. All I want is to settle down with the right omega and live in a house with a big yard for all our pups to play in.”

Cas couldn’t believe his ears. “Then why don’t you? Quit I mean, find that omega…”

Dean stared at him. “Because I haven’t met that omega yet. Or maybe I just did.”

Cas felt real fear. “No, no… I’m not that. I’m nothing, nobody. You need someone special.”

Dean really frowned then. “Cas, I don’t know who told you you aren’t special, but they were full of shit. Let me take you to dinner, please? Tonight?’

Cas took a deep breath. Dean was asking him to dinner. He wanted to, but he was scared to death. Dean sensed Cas’ hesitation. “Come on, Cas, just dinner. I’ll be the perfect gentleman, I promise.”

Cas smiled. “Okay, just dinner.”

Dean was back to beaming again. “Fantastic! Give me your phone.”

Cas fished out his phone and handed it to Dean, who put in his number and then called his own phone. “Text me your address and I’ll pick you up at seven. Nothing fancy, no need to dress up.”

Cas nodded and took back his phone. “I don’t think I own anything fancy anyway.”

Dean chuckled. “Perfect. Well, I have to run some errands. Let me walk you back to the flower shop.”

Dean threw money on the table and offered Cas his arm again. Cas took it and they walked back to the flower stall. 

“Until tonight.” Dean smiled at him. Cas smiled back and nodded. He watched Dean walk away, and stood there, just amazed at what his day had turned into.

He shook his head and dug out his phone, looking at what Dean put in his contacts list.

‘Your Alpha.’

Cas stared at it, and then put it back in his pocket. He went and bought a bouquet of peonies and walked to the grocery store.

He struggled with what to wear. Dean said, ‘nothing fancy’ but Cas didn’t know what that even meant. He finally settled on his nicest pair of jeans and a henley. 

He showered and tried to do something with his hair, but gave up. He sat nervously waiting for Dean to arrive.

There was a knock on his door and Cas jumped. He went and opened it, and there stood Dean, smiling at him. Dean looked him up and down and licked his lips.

“Hello, Dean. Right on time.”

Dean grinned at him. “I’m nothing if not punctual. Ready?”

Cas nodded and grabbed his keys. He locked the door behind him and followed Dean to his car. He took a breath when he saw the car. It was beautiful, black and sleek.

“Beautiful car, Dean.”

Dean beamed at him. “Yeah, she’s my baby.”

He opened the door for Cas, and closed it after Cas got in. He walked around to the driver’s side and got in.

They roared away. Dean took him to a small diner called the Roadhouse. Cas had heard of it but never been.

Dean walked around and opened the door for Cas, then walked him in to the diner. The woman behind the counter smiled when she saw them.

“Dean! Long time no see.”

Dean smiled at her. “Yeah, sorry, Ellen. Been busy.” He led Cas to the counter.

“Ellen, I want you to meet Cas. Cas, this is Ellen Harvelle.”

Cas smiled and said hello. The beta smiled back. “Nice to meet you, Cas.”

They got a booth in the back. A pretty blond waitress walked up, smiling.

“Hey Jo. This is Cas.”

Jo smiled. “Nice to meet you.” She turned to Dean. “So, the usual?”

Dean looked at Cas. “You like cheeseburgers?”

Cas smiled. “Of course.”

Dean turned back to Jo. “Yeah, the usual.” 

When she left, Cas asked Dean about the place and how everyone seemed to know him.

“I used to bartend here, back before… well, you know.”

Cas smiled. “You were a bartender? How did you get into porn?”

Dean sighed. “I needed money to help my little brother go to college. A porn producer approached me and when I heard how much money I could make, I took him up on it. Signed a contract for five years. I’ve got six months to go, and I’m out.”

Cas nodded. “You’re quitting? What will you do?”

Dean shook his head. “Damned if I know. I might just retire, live on what I’ve made and the residuals. Might start working on cars. Just nothing to do with porn.”

Cas reached out and put his hand over one of Dean’s.

“You really hate it, don’t you?”

Dean looked at him with a wry smile. “You have no idea.”


	3. Chapter 3

They chatted all through dinner. When Dean heard that Cas had never seen any of the Marvel movies, he swore he’d have to remedy that. The burgers were delicious and they had a couple of beers.

Cas felt amazing as they walked out of the diner. Dean put his hand on the small of Cas’ back and guided him to the car. Cas shivered at the warm hand touching him.

When they got to Cas’ apartment, Cas really didn’t want the evening to end.

“Would you like to come in for some coffee?”

Dean grinned. “I really would.”

Cas suddenly thought about his tiny apartment and the used furniture. “It’s not very nice…”

Dean put a hand on Cas’. “I don’t care about that, Cas.” Cas looked at their hands and then back at Dean with a nod.

They got out of the car and Cas unlocked the door, stepping inside to turn on a light. Dean followed him in and sat on the couch.

“I’ll just go start the coffee” 

Dean nodded. While Cas started the coffee, Dean walked around, looking at the books in Cas’ bookcase and the pictures sitting around. Cas’ library leaned towards fantasy and sci-fi. Dean picked up the photos, looking at a younger Cas with several older men. Brothers, Dean figured.

Cas walked out of the kitchen and went to stand next to Dean.

“My brothers. I’m the baby of the group.”

Dean put the photo back and turned to smile at Cas.

“They all Alphas?”

Cas nodded. “I’m the only omega. It was a disappointment to my family. The only brother I have anything to do with now is Gabriel.”

Dean looked sad. “I’m sorry, Cas. That has to suck.”

Cas shrugged. “I’m used to it.”

Just then, the coffee pot beeped. Cas went in the kitchen and brought back two mugs of coffee and sat them on the coffee table. They sat down next to one another and sipped the steaming coffee.

Dean sat his cup down. “Look, Cas, I really like you. Please say you’ll go out with me again.”

Cas smiled. “I like you too, Dean Winchester. You aren’t anything like what I thought you’d be like from watching you.”

Dean grimaced. “I hate that you’ve seen me like that.”

Cas chuckled. “Are you kidding? I can’t help but watch you. You… you’re amazing.”

Dean blushed. “As long as you don’t think less of me. I swear I’m quitting as soon as I can. Just know that those omegas mean nothing to me.”

Cas nodded. “I know, Dean, I can tell. And I swear, it won’t bother me, seeing you… do things with them.”

Dean stared at Cas for what felt like a long time. “Fuck, Cas, where have you been all my life?”

Cas blushed. “I’ve been here, I guess.”

Dean shook his head. “Amazing.” 

They drank their coffee, and then Dean stood up. 

“I guess I need to get going. So, will you go out with me next Friday?”

Cas nodded. “I will. I’m really glad you bumped into me at the flower stall.”

Dean nodded too. “I am happier about that than I can tell you.” 

He noticed the vase with the peonies in it and leaned over and sniffed. His eyes got big and he looked at Cas.

“Peonies. That’s what you smell like. I couldn’t put my finger on it, but it’s peonies.”

Cas looked surprised. “I guess that’s why they’re my favorite flower then.”

Dean smiled. He leaned over and brushed his lips over Cas’, then he opened the door and left. 

Cas stood, touching his lips with a finger and watched Dean drive away. He shut the door slowly and went to sit on the couch.

He kind of couldn’t believe he’d really had a date with Dean. And Dean wanted to take him out again. He thought about Dean Winchester vs Dean Smith. Dean Smith was aggressive, very sexual with the omegas he fucked. But this Dean? He was gentle, unassuming. Cas really liked this Dean.

But if he was being completely honest with himself, he still wanted to know what taking that monster cock would feel like. He doubted he’d ever get the chance, though.

He sighed and picked up the mugs and went to wash them. 

As he was getting ready for bed, his phone chimed. It was a text from Dean.

_ I had such a good time tonight, Cas. Thank you. Sleep well, little omega , and have sweet dreams. _

Cas put the phone to his heart. Then he texted back.

_ I did too, Dean. thank you so much. And you sleep well too.  _

He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next week was long. Cas had several problems to deal with. One omega was beaten badly by her mate and that was hard to deal with. But Dean continued to text him at random times during the week and that helped Cas a lot. In the past, he’d allowed his job to make him depressed, but when he saw a text from Dean, it made everything better.

Dean carefully avoided saying anything about work. He mostly just sent silly memes or asked how Cas’ day was going. Every one of them was the light of Cas’ day.

On Thursday, Dean called Cas.

“Hey, Cas! How are you?”

Cas smiled. “Better, now that I’m talking to you.”

“Did you have a bad day at work?”

Cas sighed. “Yes, I did. One of our omegas got badly beaten up by her mate.”

“Oh fuck, no! I’m so sorry. Is there anything I can do?”

Cas sighed. “No, but thank you for asking. Tell me about tomorrow.”

He could hear the smile in Dean’s voice. 

“It’s a surprise. Just be ready at seven and don’t eat.”

Cas chuckled. “Okay, Dean. Have your secrets.”

“It’s a good one, I promise.”

“Good night, Dean.”

“Good night Cas. Sweet dreams.”

Cas held the phone to his chest. He was excited about their second date. He still had trouble believing he was dating Dean, and he hadn’t told a soul about it yet. He didn’t want to see their faces if this ended after the second date.

He wasn’t ready to share this with anyone yet.

He hadn’t watched Dean in a porn video since he met him. It wasn’t that it would bother him, watching Dean fuck omegas, but he had the distinct impression that Dean wouldn’t want him to. And even though there was no way for Dean to know if he did, he still wouldn’t.

At the very least, it would be disrespectful.

Cas had trouble sleeping that night, wondering about what Dean had in store for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas spent forty-five minutes looking through every article of clothing he owned. He was beginning to think he needed some new clothes. He finally decided on the same jeans he’d worn on their first date and a deep blue button up shirt that he rolled the sleeves up on. He hoped it was okay.

When he opened the door and Dean looked him up and down, all his anxiety disappeared. 

“You look really good, Cas. Wow.”

Cas blushed a little. “You do too, Dean.”

Dean grinned. “Ready to go?”

Cas nodded. “Still wondering what you’ve got planned.”

Dean grabbed his hand. “That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

They got in the car and drove out of the city. Cas looked out the window at the trees rushing by. He was getting more and more curious.

Then Dean turned down a small lane and drove for a bit. He stopped the car.

“We’re here.”

Cas looked around. “Where?” 

Dean laughed. “Come on.”

Cas got out of the car, and walked to the front of it. Dean got two blankets out of the back seat, and a picnic basket. He walked to where Cas stood. He spread one of the blankets on the hood.

He grabbed Cas by the hips and lifted him up on the hood. He followed, scooting back to lean against the windshield. Cas did as well.

“Look up.”

Cas turned his face up and gasped. Every star, every galaxy was hanging in the sky above them. He turned to look at Dean. 

“It’s so beautiful!”

Dean grinned. “It is, isn’t it? I come out here to just get away from everything.”

Dean opened the basket and took out a beer and some sandwiches. He handed one of each to Cas. 

Cas ate his sandwich and they sat back, just looking at the stars and not talking. 

When Cas finished his beer, Dean produced strawberries covered with chocolate. Cas smiled and ate one.

They leaned back, and when it started to get chilly, Dean covered them both up with the second blanket. They scooted closer together, pressed against each other. Cas sighed and put his head on Dean’s shoulder, and Dean wrapped his arm around Cas.

“Cas? Can I ask you something?”

Cas looked at him. “Of course, Dean, you can ask me anything.”

Dean sighed. “It really doesn’t bother you that I have sex with omegas on camera? For money?”

Cas sat up. “Not at all, Dean. I know now that’s just your job, and you don’t even like it.”

Dean smiled a little sadly. “I appreciate that more than you know, Cas. I was worried all week that it bothered you, that you wouldn’t want to see me anymore because of it.”

Cas reached up and cupped Dean’s face. “Dean, I swear it doesn’t bother me. After all, I was your biggest fan. And I know those omegas don’t mean anything to you.”

Dean smiled brighter. “They really don’t. Most of them are just airheads, and the ones that aren’t are way too full of themselves.”

Cas laughed. “Good to know.”

Dean looked at him. “Can I kiss you, Cas?”

Cas tilted his head. “Yes, please.”

Dean angled himself in front of Cas and took Cas’ face in his hands. His thumbs circled behind Cas’ ears. He leaned in and their lips brushed together.

Cas put his hand on the back of Dean’s head and pulled him closer. Their lips met and Cas felt goosebumps.

Dean tightened his grip on Cas’ face and kissed him hard. Cas opened his mouth for Dean’s tongue.

Dean ran his tongue over Cas’ and then explored his mouth. Cas wrapped his other arm around Dean’s waist.

Cas lost all sense of time, but he began to slick and he pulled away. Dean looked at him for just a moment, then inhaled and his eyes got big.

Cas looked away, embarrassed.

“Look at me, Cas.”

Cas slowly turned his eyes back to look at Dean.

“It’s a natural thing, it’s physiology. You don’t need to feel embarrassed because you’re aroused.”

Cas nodded, his face red. He hoped it wasn’t that obvious in the dark.

“I think I need to go home, Dean.”

Dean sighed and nodded. He slid off the hood and helped Cas to his feet. Dean grabbed the blankets and the basket and put them in the back seat. They got in the car and Dean started it, turning around and headed back to town.

Cas sat looking out the window and thinking. It was only their second date, and he really didn’t want Dean to think he was like all the other omegas, just wanting Dean for sex. He really liked Dean, the man, and he wanted to see more of him. He hoped he hadn’t ruined it.

When they got back to Cas’. Dean stopped the car and turned off the engine. He turned to look at Cas.

“Babe, look. There really isn’t anything to be ashamed of. It was mostly my fault anyway, I never should have started kissing you. It’s just… just hard not to. You’re beautiful, you know?”

Cas listened to Dean in silence. But when Dean said that, he looked up sharply.

“Beautiful? I’m not.”

Dean chuckled. “You really are. You’re the best-looking man I’ve ever seen, Cas.”

Cas ducked his head. 

“So, will you go out with me again? How about tomorrow?”

Cas sat a moment and thought about it. It was his fault as much as Dean’s that he’d gotten so aroused, probably more. 

“Yes, Dean. I’ll go out with you tomorrow.”

Dean’s face lit up. “Great! Fantastic. I want to take you dancing. How’s that sound?”

Cas wasn’t much of a dancer, but Dean looked too happy to say no.

“It sounds great. What time?”

Dean thought about it for a moment. “How does nine sound? Things don’t really get going much before that.”

Cas nodded. “Okay, nine then.” 

They got out of the car and Dean walked him to his door. They looked at each other for a minute, then Cas turned and unlocked his door. Dean touched his face for a brief moment, then Cas went inside and shut the door.

He went straight to his bedroom and stripped, cursing his body. He walked naked to the washer and threw the clothes in, turned it on and went to shower.

He washed the slick from his ass and thighs. He sighed, feeling sad. He’d wanted Dean to kiss him, wanted it to continue. But Dean was an Alpha, a very sexual Alpha after all. He couldn’t be expected to control himself when he scented slick. 

Cas wondered if he really wanted Dean to control himself. He’d been watching Dean in pornos for over a year now, and he knew what the man looked like naked, knew how he was in bed. Cas had wanted that for as long as he’d been watching Dean.

And now, he had the chance. Did he really want to wait?

Cas got out of the shower, dried off and went to lay on his bed.

He fell asleep, naked and dreaming of Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

Cas struggled with his feelings all day. After all, it would be their third date. Didn’t most people expect to have sex on the third date? That’s what TV led him to believe. He’d never had a third date before.

By the time he was picking out what to wear, he’d made up his mind.

He chose his softest jeans, the ones with the tear in the knee. He picked out a T shirt that fit him a little snugly. He looked at himself in the mirror, turning around to see how his ass looked. It looked good, he thought.

Dean seemed to think so too, when Cas opened the door and Dean got a look at him. Dean’s eyes went wide and his pupils darkened. Cas stood there with a smile.

The bar was dark and the music was loud. They found a secluded booth and got beer. Then Dean stood up and offered Cas his hand.

They danced, Cas swiveling his hips to the music. Dean smiled at him. 

Then a slow song came on. Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him close, his arms around Cas’ waist. Cas put his hands on the back of Dean’s neck.

They swayed together, grinding their hips against one another. Cas could feel Dean’s huge cock plumping in his jeans, and Cas began to slick a little.

He looked up at Dean. Dean’s nostrils flared.

“Take me home, Dean.”

Dean got a shocked look on his face.

“I mean, take me to your home.”

Dean stood back grabbing Cas by the hand. He led Cas out of the bar and to his car. When they got there, Dean pushed Cas back against the door and kissed him.

Cas let all of his inhibitions go. He kissed back as good as he got. He slicked without embarrassment. 

Dean pulled away and opened the door, his eyes dark. Cas got in and Dean practically ran around to get in the driver’s seat and start the car.

When the car pulled into the driveway, Cas gawked at Dean’s house. It was not as big as he expected, but it was really nice. Dean walked around and opened the door for Cas, extending his hand to help Cas out.

When the door was finally shut behind them, Dean pushed Cas against it and started kissing him again. Cas opened his mouth for Dean’s tongue and moaned when it ran over his own. He pulled Dean closer, his arms around Dean’s waist. They ground together. Cas could feel how hard Dean was, his mammoth dick pushing against Cas’ thigh.

Cas broke away. “Take me to your bed.”

Dean smiled and grabbed Cas by the hand. He led Cas down a hall and into the bedroom. 

Cas stood still and let Dean take off his clothes, just like he had in the last video Cas had watched. But this time, it was him that Dean was stripping. 

When Cas was naked, Dean picked him up and deposited him on the bed. Cas scooted to the middle and spread his legs. Dean stood over him, looking at him.

“My god, Cas, you are gorgeous.”

Cas blushed. 

Dean stripped and Cas watched him. When the underwear came off. Cas had to gasp. Dean looked even bigger in person. He felt a little scared, wondering what it would feel like inside him.

Then Dean crawled over him and all fear was forgotten.

Dean kissed him over and over, and then kissed along Cas’ jaw and down his throat. Cas was humming and moaning. Dean continued down to Cas’ nipple. He sucked on it, making it hard and Cas arched his back a little. Dean worked both nipples to hardness, then continued down. He mouthed and kissed and licked down Cas’ chest and belly. 

When Dean reached Cas’ hard, aching cock, he kissed it, snatching a gasp out of Cas. Then he licked over the head. Cas groaned, but Dean continued down. He kissed and licked over Cas’ balls and Cas spread his legs even further apart. 

Dean licked over Cas’ hip bones and the seam of his thighs. Cas lifted his legs to give Dean access to his most intimate part.

He was slicking freely, and Dean situated himself between Cas’ legs and shoved his face between Cas’ cheeks. He licked over Cas’ hole and Cas whined.

It felt amazing, better than Cas had even imagined. Dean’s tongue, lapping at his hole, sucking up his slick. Cas fisted the sheets and moaned.

Dean lifted his head, slick shining on his chin. “You taste amazing, Cas. Better than I ever even imagined you would.” Then he went back for more.

Cas was lost. All he could feel was Dean’s tongue, rimming his hole and then spearing inside. All thought left him, he was just a ball of feeling, experiencing.

But he was also needy. 

“Dean… Dean please… please…”

Dean lifted his head again. “Shh. I got you, Cas.” He moved up and over Cas, kissing his mouth and Cas could taste himself on Dean’s mouth. It was a singular sensation. Cas had never tasted himself before.

But then Cas felt Dean’s huge cock pushing at his entrance. He whimpered, wanting it more than anything he’d wanted in his life. He pushed against it, and the head went in.

Cas gasped. It hurt, it burned, but it felt so good… he pushed against it more.

Dean slid in slowly, taking his time. He would push in a little then hold, letting Cas adjust to it, then push in more. It seemed to take forever, but finally, Dean was in all the way.

Cas felt fuller than he ever dreamed possible. His hole was stretched to its limit and beyond. Dean held there, and Cas suddenly wanted, needed more.

“Dean, move. I can take it.”

Dean pulled back, just as slowly as he’d pushed in and then thrust in again. Cas grabbed his shoulders and dug his fingers in. When Dean was back in, he pulled back and pushed in again.

Dean got a rhythm and Cas couldn’t believe how good it was, how perfect it felt. He wanted it to last forever.

Dean was saying things like, “Fuck, you feel so good,” and “You’re perfect” in Cas’ ear, but all Cas could do was moan. He wanted to say something, tell Dean how fucking  _ good _ it was, but he couldn’t make his mouth work.

Cas could feel Dean’s knot begin. It slid in and popped back out, getting bigger with every thrust. Cas wanted it so bad, he could taste it.

Dean was moaning now, not saying anything. His knot kept growing, making Cas’ hole stretch to take it. 

Then it caught. Cas’ hole clenched down on it, nature taking its course. Cas came hard, harder than he’d ever come in his life. It seemed to go on forever, but then it was over and Cas could feel Dean filling him. It was almost as good as his own orgasm.

Dean was saying, “Oh god, oh fuck, oh god…” over and over. He let his head fall onto Cas’ shoulder and just kept coming. 

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean. 

Finally it was over. Dean took a shuddering breath and rolled over, taking Cas with him. They laid there, catching their breath and looking into each other’s eyes.

“Dean…” 

Dean put a finger to Cas’ lips. 

“Whatever you were going to say, let me talk first. That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever felt, Cas. I think I love you.”

Cas blinked, then kissed the tip of Dean’s finger. 

“I think I may be in love with you too, Dean.”

Dean leaned forward and captured Cas’ mouth. They kissed for awhile. Then Dean leaned back.

“Cas, you’re it for me. I knew it the moment I met you. I want you to move in with me. I never want to spend another day without you.”

Cas couldn’t believe his ears. Dean wanted  _ him _ ? Wanted to live together?

“Dean…”

Dean sighed. “I know, Cas, I know. It’s too soon. What I do for a living makes it impossible. I don’t blame you…”

Cas smiled. “Shut up, Alpha. I told you I don’t care about that. I don’t care. I’m just thinking about my job, what it would take for me to move. I want to live together.”

Dean blinked. “You do? You wouldn’t mind that when I got home, I’d been… fucking another omega?”

Cas chuckled. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not wild about the idea. But as long as you still have enough energy for me when you get home, I can live with it for five months.”

“My god, I love you so much, my little omega.’

Cas chuckled again. “I’m not that little, Alpha.”

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Cas spent all day Sunday with Dean. They made love three more times. Finally it was time for Cas to go home. He had to work the next day and so did Dean.

Dean drove him home and reluctantly kissed him goodbye at the door.

At work, Cas finally told his friends about Dean. Charlie was especially excited for him.

“Oohh, that’s wonderful, Cas! Tell me all about him! What does he do for a living?”

Cas quickly said, “He works in IT.”

Charlie squealed. “Oh, he’s an internet guy!’

Cas smiled at her. “That he is.”

“You’ve got to invite me over when you get settled in. I have to meet him. If he finally got you, he’s got to be great.”

Cas assured her that she would get an invite. Cas was pretty sure Charlie didn’t watch gay male porn. Gay female porn? Probably, but she was definitely not interested in men.

He confided in his friend Kevin. Kevin’s eyes got big when Cas told him who Dean was.

“You’re, you’re moving in with  _ the _ Dean Smith?”

Cas nodded. 

Kevin swore not to tell a soul, but he looked at Cas a little differently after that.

Cas was completely moved in two weeks later. They took a couple of days off to just get used to the idea, and of course, to make love a lot. Cas still couldn’t believe how good the sex was. He hadn’t been a virgin when he met Dean, but his sexual experience was limited to a couple of times more than two years ago, and it wasn’t very good. They had both been virgins and Samandriel wasn’t very good at it. Enthusiastic, but not that good.

So sex with Dean was amazing, a truly mind-blowing experience every time. The first time Dean had given him a blow job, he’d cried a little at how good it was. He was incredibly embarrassed, but Dean just laughed and kissed his tears away, telling him what a compliment it was.

He tried to blow Dean, but he could hardly get it in his mouth, let alone go very far down the shaft. Dean assured him it was fine, as long as they could fuck, Dean was happy.

Dean didn’t have to be in to work as early as Cas did, explaining that porn people were not morning people, so he drove Cas to work every day.

The hardest part at first was actually getting out of the car after Dean kissed him silly.

If Dean’s day finished early, he’d pick Cas up after work. But sometimes he’d have to work late into the night. Cas took the bus home those nights, and watched TV or read until Dean got home. Dean told him that he didn’t have to wait up, but Cas felt like he needed to.

The weekends were their own.

They both could cook and enjoyed it, so they ate like kings. They cleaned the house together on Saturdays. Cas did the wash. They kept their Sundays for staying in bed together. 

One lazy Sunday morning, Cas told Dean he needed to go on birth control. 

“My heat is coming up soon.”

Dean smiled at him. “Are you sure you want to do that?”

Cas stared at him. “What? What are you saying?”

Dean grinned. “I’m saying, let me mate you and let’s start a family.”

Cas stared at him, letting his words sink in.

“You want to mate?”

Dean laughed. “Of course, you goof. I love you. You love me. Isn’t that pretty much the whole idea? I want you to be my mate, and I want us to start a family more than anything in the world. Don’t you want that too?”

Cas thought about it for just a second. He never thought he’d have pups because he never thought he’d actually have a mate. But now that he thought about it, he really did want those things.

He kissed Dean. “Yes, yes I want that too. I love you more than I have words for. I want that so much.”

Dean smiled brighter than Cas had ever seen. “Oh my god, Cas! You make me so happy! I can’t wait for your heat… I’m gonna knock you up so good!”

Cas laughed. 

“I’ll be out of that contract before the pup arrives. We can be a family. A real family. I think you should quit your job.”

Cas was shocked, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. He’d need time off for his heat, and he couldn’t imagine doing that job when he was pregnant. It was emotional enough on a good day, but going through all that with his hormones raging? It made him shudder just to think about it.

“I’ll give my notice on Monday.”

Dean hugged him so tightly he couldn’t breathe.

Everyone at work was sad to hear he was leaving, but they were thrilled with why. They had a cake on his last day. When Dean picked him up after work, he threw himself on Dean and kissed him hard.

“I’m not complaining but what was that for?”

Cas laughed merrily. “I’m so happy, and it’s all because of you.”

Cas kept busy around the house while Dean was working. He cleaned, he cooked and baked (pie was a favorite of Dean’s), he gardened. He taught himself to knit. He was happy.

Dean was happier than he ever dreamed possible. Cas was the most amazing man, let alone omega, Dean had ever met. He couldn’t wait for Cas’ heat. He’d made it known that he was going to need a week off when it happened. His producer would just have to deal with it.

A little less than a month later, Dean came home to find Cas, naked and presenting his ass. Dean took one sniff. His omega was in heat.

Cas looked back over his shoulder and whined.

“Dean, need you… need you so bad!”

Dean wasted no time in stripping and getting behind his omega, licking at the slick that poured out of him.

Cas turned his head. “Stop! You can eat me out later, but right now, I need your cock! I need your knot.”

Dean laughed. “Yes sir! Right away, sir.”

He lined up and shoved in, loving the moan that it got out of Cas. Cas was so wet, and so hot inside, Dean groaned. He set a hard pace, pushing in hard. He held Cas by the hips and pulled him back into every push in. They both moaned loud and long.

Dean’s knot began, and it slid in and out of Cas, growing bigger with every thrust. Cas began to beg for it.

“Shh, my sweet omega, let it happen.”

Then finally, it caught and they tied. Dean came so hard he saw only colors, but when he came back to himself, he leaned over Cas’ back, licked his throat and found the spot. He bit. The blood rushed and pounded in his brain, and all he heard was ‘ _ mate mate mate _ .’

He came again, as blood filled his mouth. Cas came too. Dean bit and then pulled his teeth back, licking over the spot and cleaning up the blood that welled up.

Cas turned his head and kissed Dean passionately. 

They fell to the bed, Dean rolling on his side and dragging Cas along with him. They spooned together and caught their breath.

“My mate. Mine. For me alone.”

Cas put his hand back and found Dean’s hip. “Yours. For you alone.”


	7. Chapter 7

They slept, but Cas woke him up needy again. 

This time Dean took him face to face. Dean looked down at his mate, his heart full. He loved Cas so much, sometimes it just overwhelmed him. And now… they were making a pup. Dean leaned over and kissed Cas.

Cas’ heat ended abruptly the next day. Cas’ eyes got big.

“Dean, we made a pup. I’m… I’m pregnant!”

Dean laughed with joy. “We did for sure, baby. I’m so happy. Jesus I love you.”

Cas smiled but felt a little fear. He’d never even been around a pregnant omega and now here he was, pregnant. What if he messed it up? What if he couldn’t carry a pup to term? Every possible bad thing that could happen crossed his mind in a heartbeat.

“Dean? I’m scared.”

Dean kissed him silly. “You’ll be the best papa ever. Everything is going to be fine,  _ better _ than fine. I promise.”

Cas let his words lull him. He could do this, with Dean by his side.

Doctor Shurley confirmed Cas’ pregnancy. He prescribed prenatal vitamins and told them to come back in a month, unless there was a problem.

Dean called his brother with the good news, and Sam said he’d come for a visit when the pup was born. Cas called his brother Gabe, who said the same.

They worked on the nursery together. It was the bedroom right next to theirs. Dean wouldn’t let Cas do much. He got to pick out the paint, and he chose bright yellow. When the paint was dry, Cas chose some wall decorations and Dean helped him put them up.

Cas sat in the nursery most days while Dean was at work.

Three months went by. Cas was healthy and starting to show a little. Dean kissed and sang to Cas’ belly every night. Dean had just two months left in his contract. Cas’ hormones fluctuated wildly, but Dean was always patient, always there to hold him when he cried.

Dean had left about an hour ago, to go to work, when there was a knock on the door. When Cas answered it, a female omega stood there.

She pushed past Cas and stood in the center of the living room.

“You are his mate? You? I bet he never told you about me! Did he?”

Cas stood back. “I don’t know who you are…”

The woman screamed, “I’m Meg! He was mine first. He was mine. We’re in love… until the fucking producer told him he needed to be mated to someone not in the business. Good for his image, they said. So he went out and found you. You’re just a beard for him. He doesn’t love you. He loves me!”

Cas sank into a chair. What was this woman saying? Dean didn’t love him? He just mated Cas because it would look good for his career? The one he swore he was giving up?

“I… I don’t believe you.”

Meg laughed. “Of course, you wouldn’t. He’s such a good actor. But I can prove it.”

Meg shoved her phone in Cas’ face. Cas took it.

“Scroll through the pictures.”

The first one was Dean and Meg kissing. The next was them looking happy, standing in front of a tree. Then there was one of Dean, naked, sleeping in a bed.

Cas handed the phone back to her. She stood over him, her face somewhere between hate and triumph.

“I bet you thought he was going to quit… for you? That’s a laugh! He’s getting ready to sign another contract. He’d never quit for some pissy little omega like you. He laughs about you at work. You’re a joke to him.”

Cas felt like he was going to throw up. He stood up.

“Get out.”

Meg laughed. “Oh, I’ll go. But just you wait. He’ll leave you when the publicity dies down.”

She turned and walked out.

Cas sank to the chair again, feeling dizzy. When it passed, he walked to the bedroom and grabbed a bag. He threw clothes in it, then went back to the living room. He found paper and a pen, and sat down to write a note.

_ Dean, _

_ Meg came here. She told me everything. How you and she are in love, that you only mated me because your producer told you it would be good publicity. How you are going to sign another contract. She showed me photos, Dean. I won’t be your beard. I’m leaving.  _

_ Cas _

Cas called a cab, and went to Charlie’s. When Charlie opened the door, Cas started to cry. He sobbed out everything while Charlie held him.

Dean came home to an empty house and that note. He went nuts. He broke things, then grabbed his phone and called Cas. No answer. He left a voicemail.

_ Please, Cas, call me! Nothing Meg told you is true! She’s a nut job. Please, Cas, please. Talk to me. I can explain everything. God, please, Cas. _

Cas listened to it, then deleted it. 

Dean left voicemail after voicemail, text after text. Cas ignored them all. He cried for days, just laying in bed. He felt like his life was over.

Dean was hysterical. Finally, in desperation, he went to the center where Cas used to work. The receptionist pointed out Charlie.

Charlie listened to him. She didn’t know whether he was telling the truth or not, but he looked so upset, she said she’d talk to Cas for him.

Cas agreed to call Dean. 

“Dean, she had pictures of you and her together. She… she had one of you naked.”

Dean sighed, “Cas, I took her out for one weekend. Just one, and that was two years ago. I caught on pretty quickly that she was nuts. You gotta believe me, Cas. Nothing she said was true!”

Cas sighed. “I want to believe you, Dean. I… I just don’t know what to do, who to believe.”

“Then call my producer. You met Benny. Call him. He’ll tell you the truth. Please, Cas, I can’t live without you. Please.”

Cas agreed to call Benny, and he did as soon as he hung up. Benny agreed to meet him for coffee, and Cas left the cocoon he’d made at Charlie’s and went to meet him.

They sat at a table, Cas ordered tea and Benny got coffee.

“Dean hasn’t been to work in three days, Cas. He’s so torn up about you leaving, he can’t even eat. What happened?”

Cas told him about Meg, what she’d said. Benny’s eyes got big the more Cas said.

“Cas, that’s nuts! Dean met Meg on set over two years ago. She was in one of his videos. They went out over a weekend, then Dean told me she was nuts. He never saw her or worked with her again. As for the pictures, she must have saved them on her phone all this time.”

Cas listened. He believed Benny. But he had to ask one more question.

“Is Dean planning to sign another contract?”

Benny frowned. “He won’t. I offered him an ass load of money for one more year, but he absolutely won’t. All he wants is to spend his days with you and that pup you’re carrying.”

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Cas opened the door to Dean. They stood looking at one another for a moment, then Dean surged forward and grabbed Cas, hugging him tight. Cas melted against him. Dean pulled away and took Cas’ face in his hands, kissing him desperately.

When Dean broke the kiss, he looked at Cas with tears in his eyes.

“Cas, I missed you so much. I love you.”

Cas smiled. “I love you too, Dean. I love you.”

Dean let out a breath. “I tried to find Meg, but she’s gone. I wanted to kill her for what she did.”

“There’s no conjugal visits in prison, Dean.”

Dean barked out a laugh. “That’s why I didn’t, Cas.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ bag and drove them home.

When they got inside, Dean dropped Cas’ bag and picked him up. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and his arms around Dean’s shoulders. Dean carried him to the bedroom and laid him gently on the bed.

Naked, Dean was kissing Cas over and over, hardly breathing. Cas pulled away. 

“I love you so much, Dean. I’m sorry I was such an idiot. I should have talked to you before I just freaked and ran.”

Dean looked down at him. “You didn’t know, Cas. I understand that. But swear to me, if there is any problem between us again, you’ll talk to me.”

Cas nodded. “I promise.”

Dean pushed into Cas. Cas was wet and hot inside, and his hole opened up for Dean’s cock like a flower. It sucked him in, and Dean felt every inch of his cock running over the rim. He heard Cas moan and it was music. Their music.

Once he was in as far as he could be, he just paused, looking down at Cas. Cas looked into his eyes with such love, Dean felt like he could cry. He held for as long as he could stand it, then pulled back and pushed in again.

He pulled legs onto his shoulders and leaned forward, bending Cas in half. He kissed those lush, full lips and began a rhythm that was enough for both of them.

He needed to make it last. He wanted it to last forever, to be connected to Cas like this as long as he lived. 

When Dean pushed into him, Cas felt like at last he was really home. This was where he belonged. This was love. He felt his hole stretch around Dean’s big cock and it was so good, so perfect, he had to grab on to Dean. Dean was his lifeline. When Dean pulled his legs up and bent him, Cas gasped at how much further Dean could get inside him. Dean was kissing him, and his own cock was trapped between their bodies. With every pull back, Cas felt the drag on his rim, with every thrust back in, Dean’s cock rubbed against his prostate, lighting him up from the inside.

Dean’s knot was starting, and it ran in and out of him, getting bigger with every thrust. Cas began to beg Dean for it. 

“Shhh, my little omega, it will happen.”

Cas whined. The knot grew and grew… and then it caught. Cas’ hole clamped down on it and they came, together. Cas yelled and his cum got on them both. He could feel Dean filling him, impossibly full and then beyond. Dean’s cock pulsed inside him as his body milked it for every drop.

Dean flipped them over until Cas was on top. Cas bent his knees to straddle Dean, and Dean bent his knees so his knot didn’t tug on Cas. Cas laid on him, his head snuggled in the crook of Dean’s neck. They laid there, connected in the most intimate way possible, and whispered to each other about their love.

Cas slept, and when he woke up they had come untied. Dean was looking at him with a smile.

“Hey, sunshine.”

Cas smiled. “Hey yourself. Man, I have got to pee so bad!”

Cas crawled off Dean stood up, took a step and promptly passed out.

He came to in an ambulance. An EMT was taking his blood pressure, and Dean sat next to him, looking scared.

“Dean? What happened?”

Dean tried to smile at him but it didn’t reach his eyes. “You passed out. You scared the fuck out of me.”

Cas nodded. “I still have to pee.”

Dean laughed. The EMT took off the blood pressure cuff. “We’ll be at the hospital in just a couple of minutes. You can pee then.”

Cas nodded and reached out the hand that didn’t have an IV in it and took Dean’s hand. He squeezed it. “I’m fine, Dean. The pup is fine.”

Dean nodded but didn’t trust his voice to answer.

Cas was just in his boxers, and he was grateful that Dean took the time to put them on him. He was transferred to a bed and a nurse put a gown on him. He told her he had to pee.

She handed him a metal container with a handle. “We don’t want you getting out of bed, Mr. Winchester. You’ll have to use that.” Cas looked at it and then looked at Dean.

The nurse left the room, and Dean walked to the bed. He lifted Cas’ gown and put the container against Cas’ thigh. Cas sighed and put his dick in it. He took a deep breath. There was the sound of liquid hitting the metal.

Cas sighed. “God, what a relief.” Dean chuckled and put the container on a table away from the bed. They sat together, holding hands and waited for the doctor. Blood was drawn while they waited.

Finally a doctor came in, looking at Cas’ chart. He listened to Cas’ heart, took his blood pressure and felt his belly.

“Has there been any spotting?” Cas shook his head. “None.”

The doctor sat down on a stool. “Well, everything seems to be normal. Have you been under any stress lately?”

Cas hesitated, so Dean spoke up. “Yeah, he has, We had some… problems. But that’s all passed now.”

The doctor nodded. “And what were you doing just before you passed out?”

Cas blushed. Dean took that one as well.

“We’d had sex, just come untied. Cas had to pee so he got out of bed and just hit the floor.”

The doctor nodded. “Well I suspect it was just syncope. That’s when the blood pools elsewhere and then, when you stand up, there isn’t enough blood to the brain. You faint. Everything looked fine. My advice is to stand up slowly for awhile. Being pregnant can contribute to syncope.”

He stood up. “I’ll get you released. Go see your regular doctor for a follow up.”

Cas smiled at Dean. “See? I told you I was fine.”

Dean kissed him. “You didn’t look so fine unconscious on the floor.”

  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Dean insisted on Cas staying in bed the next day. He called in and told Benny he couldn’t come in. Benny sighed but agreed.

Cas insisted he was fine, but Dean made him stay in bed until the doctor’s appointment later that day.

Dr. Shurley listened to Dean telling him what happened, and then he examined Cas. Cas had to put his feet up in stirrups for an internal exam. He snapped off his gloves and sat down as Dean helped Cas to sit up. 

“You’re fine, Cas. But you’ve got to avoid stress. Stress is bad, understand? And take it easier. You’re growing a pup. That takes a lot of energy. Now, I’m going to schedule you for an ultrasound. Find out what sex your pup is, take a look at how the little bugger is doing.”

Dean helped Cas get dressed and they got an appointment card for the ultrasound.

Dean hated it, but he had to go back to work the next day. Cas assured him he would be fine, and that he would take it easy. Dean sighed, kissed Cas and left.

Cas sat, sipping his herbal tea. He decided it was finally time to call Gabe.

“Hey little brother! Long time, no hear. How’s it hanging?”

Cas smiled. “Hello Gabriel. I’m good, Better than good actually.”

He could hear the smile in Gabe’s voice. “Do tell, and I mean tell all.”

“I wasn’t exactly honest with you when I told you about Dean.”

There was a few moments of silence. 

“Okay, I need details.”

Cas told him all about Dean. Gabe whisteled.

“Dean  _ Smith _ ? The porn star… the man with the biggest dick on the internet… is your mate.”

Cas laughed. “The very same.”

“I honestly didn’t think you had it in you, Cassie. And now, you’ve got  _ it... _ in you.”

“Don’t be vulgar, Gabe.”

Gabe laughed. “Hello, have you met me? So, when can I fly out and meet this mate of yours? Make sure he’s treating you good.”

Cas thought about it. “You need to wait until after the pup is born.”

Gabe chuckled. “You got yourself a deal, little bro.”

Cas thanked him and hung up. He sat back with a smile.

When Cas told Dean he’d come clean with Gabe, Dean smiled.

“Are you sure that was a good idea?”

Cas laughed. “Believe me, he’d recognize you the second he saw you. He’s a big fan.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, that’s not going to be embarrassing at all.”

Cas laughed merrily. 

The day arrived when Dean’s contract was finally over. It was his last day on set, and Cas came to work with him, because there were no sex scenes planned.

The crew surprised Dean with a giant cake shaped like a penis. Cas had a slice of the balls and declared it delicious.

Cas was seven months along and he was getting huge. Dean loved his belly, kissing and talking to it. The ultrasound had revealed the pup as a boy, and Dean was thrilled. He just kept calling Cas’ belly, ‘my boy.’

Cas told him it was time to choose a name. They both sat and thought for a long time.

They finally settled on Robert, after the man who’d taken Dean and his brother in after their dad was killed in a car accident, and the middle name was Jack, because of a childhood friend Cas had when he was in grade school. Robert Jack Winchester had a ring to it.

After that, Dean started calling Cas’ belly Bobby. Cas smiled and let him do it. Cas thought Dean was adorable.

Bobby was a kicker. He kicked Cas in the ribs, shoved a foot into his bladder, rolled around while Cas was trying to sleep. Dean would put his face next to Cas’ belly and talk, and Bobby would kick wildly. Dean loved it but Cas wasn’t a fan. 

“Dean, stop it!”

Dean looked up at Cas with shining eyes. “Cas, he knows my voice!”

Cas huffed. “Of course he does, you’ve been talking to him since before he even had ears. But it’s uncomfortable!”

Dean sighed. “We gotta quit, buddy. Pops is getting grumpy.”

Cas frowned. But he couldn’t keep it up for long. He kissed Dean, dragging his face away from his belly.

Bobby was born at three-fifteen in the morning on February fourth. It was a long labor, lasting over twenty hours. Cas was exhausted by the time Bobby was born, and fell asleep shortly after he held his newborn. Dean sat in a chair, looking at the love of his life sleeping, and at the crib next to the bed where his son was sleeping too. He cried when no one could see him, his heart too full.

They got to take Bobby home two days later. Dean carried his pup to the nursery and put him in the crib, and then he and Cas stood, arms around each other, and watched him sleep.

“I love you so much, Cas. Thank you for him.”

Cas turned his head to kiss Dean’s cheek. 

“You’re welcome. I love you too. Now, I need a nap.”

Cas napped while Dean sat in the living room with the baby monitor. He called Sam and then called Gabriel, telling them about being home. Both men said they’d come as soon as they could.

Three days later, Cas got a call from Gabe, saying he’d be there the next day. 

Then Sam called Dean and told him he’d be coming the day after tomorrow.

Dean and Cas just looked at each other.

“Good thing there’s two spare bedrooms. I just hope they get along.”

Cas sighed. “Gabe does take a little getting used to.”

Dean kissed him. “It’ll be fine, baby. Don’t fret.”

Gabe arrived the next afternoon. After giving Cas a rib-cracking hug, he stood back and looked Dean up and down with a twinkle in his eye.

“Holy fuck, you really  _ are _ Dean Smith! I honestly thought Cas was just saying that to impress me.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable.

“Gabe, stop it. Dean, this is my brother Gabriel. Gabe this is my mate, Dean.  _ Winchester.” _

Gabriel chuckled and hugged Dean just as tight as he had Cas.

“So, where’s my nephew?”

Gabe sat holding Bobby. “Hey there! I’m your favorite uncle. Wow, you’re a big one, aren’t you!”

Cas smiled. “He weighed ten pounds when he was born.”

Gabe grimaced. “Yikes! That can’t have been very easy, Cas.”

Cas chuckled. “Believe me, it wasn’t.”

Gabriel grinned. “And that’s why I’m glad I’m an Alpha!”


	10. Chapter 10

Sam arrived the next morning. Dean and Cas were finishing breakfast and Gabe was holding Bobby.

When Gabe saw Sam, he handed Bobby to Cas and stood up, looking up at Sam.

“Well, hello there, big boy!”

Sam blinked down at Gabe.

“Uh, hi.”

Dean did the introductions, noting that Gabe couldn’t keep his eyes off his little brother.

Sam fell in love with Bobby from the second he saw the pup. 

“He’s gorgeous! Look at those eyes.”

Cas beamed at him.

Gabe smiled. “Ever want a pup of your own?”

Sam grinned. “Hell yeah! I want a bunch of them.”

Gabe grinned and winked. “Me too, Sam.”

Dean looked back and forth between them with a frown.

In bed that night, Dean was unhappy. “Gabe keeps flirting with Sam. I don’t like it.”

Cas smiled and patted his arm.

“I think it’s cute. After all, they’re both unmated. What if it’s a match made in heaven, like ours was?”

Dean sighed. “I honestly don’t think the two of them are thinking about heaven.”

Cas laughed. “Go to sleep, Dean. Bobby will be up soon.”

Dean rolled over and spooned Cas. He kissed Cas’ ear.

“I’ll be glad when you’re healed up. I think I’m just horny.”

Cas chuckled. “I know Alpha, I am too, just another week.”

Dean sighed again.

The next morning, Gabe found Sam sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery with Bobby. Gabe stood in the doorway, just taking in the sight.

Sam looked up. “Oh, hi Gabe.”

Gabriel walked over to him and sat on the floor next to the chair.

“Hi yourself. So, Sam, what do you do in Frisco?”

Sam smiled at him. “I’m a paralegal.”

Gabe smiled back. “Really? That’s awesome, Sam.”

Sam smiled down at the pup. “What do you do, Gabe?”

Gabriel smiled at the pup. “I own a chain of bakeries in Chicago.”

Sam let a frown pass over his face, but it left quickly. 

“San Francisco and Chicago are a long ways from each other.”

Gabe sighed. “That they are, Sam. But I can make it work.”

Sam looked at him with big eyes.

Dean had started having a bouquet of peonies delivered once a week, which thrilled Cas. Dean opened the door to the flower delivery, and went to find the vase.When he rounded the corner to the kitchen, he caught Sam and Gabe kissing against the wall. They broke apart when Dean saw them. Dean just frowned at them and went to put the flowers in water,

As he was finishing, Sam came in. 

“Uh, Dean? Gabe wants to take me out to dinner tonight.”

Dean turned and frowned at him. 

“Yeah, what? Are you asking my permission? Cause if you are, I’m gonna say no. But you’re an adult, Sam. Go out with whoever you want to.”

Sam blushed a little. “Yeah, well, don’t wait up.”

Dean found Cas changing Bobby’s diaper.

“Fuck. They’re going out on a date. Can you believe that?”

Cas smiled at him. “I think it’s nice. And you need to lighten up.”

Dean sat down in the rocking chair, and Cas handed Bobby to him.

“I know, but Gabe is a lot older than Sam. And a lot more worldly, from everything I can see. I just don’t want Sam to get hurt.”

Cas leaned on the changing table. 

“I don’t think Gabe has any intention of hurting Sam. I’m fairly sure he already knows if he did, you’d kick the shit out of him.”

Dean looked at Bobby.

“Yes, Daddy would kick Uncle Gabe’s ass for him. Yes Daddy would.”

Cas shook his head. “Don’t drag our pup into this.”

Dean chuckled. 

Bobby started crying, Dean groaned and looked at the clock. It was a little before two in the morning. He rolled over and kissed Cas’ cheek.

“I’ll go. You go back to sleep.”

Dean changed the pup and gave him a bottle. He walked around the nursery, humming Smoke On The Water, then walked to the crib.

“If I put you down, you gonna be a man about it?”

Bobby smiled and when Dean put him down, he went to sleep.

He was just heading for the door, when the whispers of Sam and Gabe made him freeze.

“Shh! We don’t want to wake them up, Gabe.”

Gabe giggled. “Yeah, I know, Dean would tear me a new one.”

Dean stepped out of the nursery and the two men froze in their tracks.

“Just getting in? That was a long ass dinner.”

Sam blushed. Gabe looked at the ground.

Dean sighed. “Go to bed, you two.” 

As they went down the hall, Dean added, “And not in the same bed!”

He was still grumbling when he got back in bed.

Cas asked him sleepily what was wrong.

“Nothing. Go back to sleep.” 

Cas did exactly that, with Dean spooning against him.

Dean told Cas about it the next morning. Dean was drinking coffee and Cas was giving Bobby his bottle.

“It had to be after three, Cas. They were sneaking in.”

Cas chuckled. “Sneaking in? They aren’t teenagers, Dean.”

Dean sighed. “He’s my baby brother, Cas. And he’s an omega. It’s my job to look out for him.”

Cas smiled. He put Bobby on his shoulder and patted his back.

“I know, Dean, and you’re very protective. But he is an adult and you can’t control him anymore.”

Dean nodded. “I know. But it’s hard.”

Bobby belched and they both chuckled.

”Just give Gabe the standard ‘if you hurt my brother, they won’t find your body’ speech and then let them do what they’re going to do.”

Dean sighed again. “I know, Cas, I know.”

Later that afternoon, Sam walked into the kitchen where Cas was making bottles.

“Where are Dean and Gabe?”

Cas smiled at him. “They’re in the back yard, having a talk. I’m pretty sure 

Dean is telling my brother that if he hurts you, he’s a dead man.”

San sighed and sat in a chair. 

“I wish Dean would lighten up. I really like Gabe and he really likes me.”

Cas sat down as well. 

“I know, but you’ve got to understand, Dean feels like you’re still his kid brother and you need protecting.”

Sam nodded. “I know. He’s always been like that.”

Cas patted Sam’s hand. “Don’t worry. I’m pretty sure he can’t scare Gabe off.”

Sam smiled. “He better not.” 

When Dean and Gabe came back in, They were both smiling. Dean grinned.

“Well, Sammy, I like this guy. You have my blessing.”

Gabe winked at Cas, who sat there with a surprised look on his face. 

When Cas asked Dean about it later, Dean laughed.

“Gabe told me that if he hurt Sam in any way, he’d shoot himself before I got the chance.”

Cas looked at Dean. “And that was enough for you?”

Dean nodded. “That guy’s got guts, I’ll give him that..”


	11. Chapter 11

Sam and Gabriel stayed for a week. When they left, they left together. Gabriel was going to Frisco with Sam for a week. Dean hugged his brother tight.

“Call me, okay? Keep me in the loop. And if he knocks you up, you better tell me.”

Sam laughed. “I’ll let you know, Dean. Stop worrying about me.”

Dean stood back and chuckled. “Yeah, like that’s ever gonna happen.”

Cas hugged Gabriel one-handed, his other arm held Bobby.

“Be good to him, Gabe.”

Gabriel chuckled. “No worries, little brother. I love him.”

Cas smiled. “Good. Mate, have pups, be happy.”

Cas gave Bobby to Dean and they stood holding hands as Gabe and Sam drove off in the cab.   
Dean turned to Cas. 

“Please tell me they’re going to be good.”

Cas smiled and kissed him.

“They’re going to be great.”

Dean put Bobby down for his nap and ran to their bedroom, where Cas was waiting for him, already naked on the bed.. Dean tore his clothes off and climbed over Cas.

They kissed and Dean let his hands roam over Cas’ body.

Dean began to kiss down Cas’ body, but Cas pulled his face up.

“Dean, we don’t have a lot of time. Get on with it.”

Dean huffed, but moved between Cas’ legs. Cas lifted them.

Cas was slicking and Dean was hard. It had been ten days since Bobby was born, and almost three weeks since they’d had actual sex.

Dean sunk in and groaned. Cas shushed him.

“Don’t wake up Bobby.”

Dean sighed and pushed in all the way. Cas was tight, and it felt fantastic. He began to push and pull and they both moaned quietly.

“Remember, no knot. I have to be able to go if Bobby needs me.”

Dean sighed but nodded. When he got close, he pulled out and Cas reached behind his knot and squeezed. Dean came all over Cas.

Then Dean grabbed Cas’ cock and finished him off.

They lay there, sweaty. Cas got the towel he’d laid near the bed and cleaned off.

“I kinda hate this, Cas.”

Cas sighed. “I do too, but what is the alternative?”

Dean turned towards him. 

“I been thinking. We could get some help. I could hire someone. Think about it, what happens when you go into heat again?”

Cas laid there thinking. He nodded.

“But they would have to be perfect. I won’t let anyone who isn’t near Bobby.”

Dean kissed him. “Done. I’ll start searching today.”

Hannah was perfect. She talked in a quiet, even tone and took charge right away. She bathed Bobby, fed him and put him down for a nap. Cas watched her, smiling at how Bobby took to her. Dean walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist, pulling him back against his chest.

“She pass?”

Cas turned his head and smiled at Dean.

“She does.”

Dean called out to Hannah in the kitchen, “Hannah? We’re going to take a nap.”

Hannah stuck her head out of the kitchen with a smile.

“Sleep well, you two. Everything’s fine here.”

Dean thanked her and drug Cas to the bedroom by his hand.

“We’ve got to be quiet, Dean.”

Dean chuckled. “Come on, Cas, I’m pretty sure she knows we’re going to fuck.”

Cas said lower, “Dean…”

Dean recognized that as Cas’ warning tone.

He rolled his eyes. ‘Yeah, yeah, okay. Man, I gotta soundproof this room.”

Dean finally got to take his time. He used it to the fullest, kissing and sucking and licking and playing with Cas’ body until Cas was begging. 

Dean looked down at that perfect ass, those meaty thighs and groaned. He grabbed his cock and pushed into Cas’ heat.

Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and Dean put his hands under Cas’ ass and hiked him up more. He established a good rhythm, one that would let it last as long as possible but one that was satisfying to both of them.

Cas groaned. “My god you’re big.”

Dean chuckled. “So I’ve been told.”

Cas smacked him on the arm, then dug his fingers in.

Dean sat back and watched his cock sink into Cas.

“Fuck, look at you. Opening so pretty for my cock, sucking me in. You’re beautiful, baby. So good…”

Cas moaned in response.

Every time he got close, Dean would slow down or even stop. Finally, Dean’s knot was huge. It popped in and out a couple of times, but then it went in and didn’t come back out. Cas’ hole clenched and they both came harder than they ever had before. Cas buried his face in Dean’s chest to avoid screaming, and Dean bit his lip so hard it drew blood.

Dean fell onto the bed, gasping for breath, and rolled them on their sides.

He took Cas’ face in his hands and kissed him for a long time. Then they fell asleep.

Cas woke first. They were not tied together anymore, so he disentangled himself from Dean and got up. He walked to their bathroom, cleaned up and then went back to get dressed.

Dean opened an eye. “Where ya goin’ there, sweetheart?”

Cas smiled. “I’m going to check on Bobby, and Hannah. Sleep more, Alpha.”

Dean blew him a kiss and went back to sleep.

He found Hannah sitting on the couch, talking to Bobby in her lap. Bobby had a strand of her hair clutched in his little fist.

She looked up at Cas and smiled. 

“Did you have a nice nap?”

Cas smiled back. “We did. Dean is still asleep. How’s my boy?”

Hannah looked down at Bobby.

“Such a sweet pup.”

Cas sat down next to her and took Bobby in his arms. The pup smiled up at him.

“He is. He’s the sweetest pup ever.”

Hannah stood up. “I’ll go get dinner started.”

Dean woke up and went to find Cas, and stood looking at his mate and his pup with a smile.

Dean’s phone rang and he fished it out of his pocket.

“Yeah, Benny, what’s up?”

Benny said, “Dean, I have an offer for you.”

Dean cut him off. “Not interested.”

“Just hear me out, will ya?”

Dean sighed. “Go ahead, but I’m still not going to change my mind.”

“It’s twenty thousand dollars for two days work.”

Dean wasn’t sure he heard Benny correctly.

“How much?”

“You heard me. For two days work with Lucifer Morningstar. Talk it over with Cas and call me back.”

Dean was left staring at his phone. 


	12. Chapter 12

Bobby was in his playpen, grabbing at his tiny toes. Cas sat next to Dean.

“ _ How _ much?”

Dean shook his head.

“Twenty thousand dollars for two days.”

“And who is this Lucifer Morningstar?”

“He’s the most successful porn producer in the country… maybe the world.”

Cas sat and thought about it.

“Do you ever miss it?”

Dean looked shocked. “No! Not for a minute.”   
Cas smiled at him.

“Dean, this is me. You can be honest with me. I won’t get jealous.”

Dean sighed. 

“Look, I didn’t hate every second of it. But when I met you, it felt… I don’t know… wrong. Sleazy. All I wanted was out.”

Cas put a hand on Dean’s thigh. 

“If you want to do it, it’s alright with me. Just this once.”

Dean looked at Cas for a moment. “Cas, are you sure?”

Cas nodded. “I am. It could make a nice start to Bobby’s college fund.”

Dean sighed. “I’ll call Benny back, get the details before I decide.”

Cas kissed him. “Good.”

Dean called Benny.

“Tell me about it.”

Benny sighed. “Here’s the deal. It’s Alpha on Alpha scenes.”

Dean was shocked. “Okay, who would I be working with and who tops?”

“Balthazar. And you would have to switch.”

Dean stood, leaning against the wall, thinking.

“Okay, Benny, I’ll do it. But this is a one time thing! Everybody’s got to agree. This is the very last time I fuck in front of a camera.”

Benny chuckled. “Got it. So, show up on Monday, ready to rock and roll.”

Dean said he’d be there and went to talk to Cas.

Cas looked at Dean with his mouth open when Dean told him.

“Uh, Dean, have you ever… you know… bottomed?”

Dean shook his head. “Nope. There’s a first time for everything, I guess.”

Cas sat and thought a minute. 

“Does Balthazar know how big you are?”

Dean laughed. “Yes, he does. It’s his funeral if he agreed to this. At least he isn’t all that big.”

Cas chuckled. “All the better for you.”

Dean kissed Cas and Bobby goodbye and drove to the studio. He walked in and everyone yelled greetings.

Lucifer walked up to him and shook his hand.

“I really want to thank you for accepting my offer.”

Dean grinned. 

“Hard to say no to that kind of money.”

Lucifer smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. 

“This one is going to be worth a lot more than that. Everyone is going to want to pay to see you fuck an Alpha, and take a cock up your ass.”

Dean smirked. “Very well said there.”

Balthazar walked up to them and hugged Dean.

“I hope I didn’t make a horrid mistake, agreeing to this.”

Dean laughed. “I feel the same way.”

Balthazar shook his head.

“Hey you don’t have to take that monster cock of yours up your ass.”

Dean put his hand on Balthazar’s shoulder.

“Hey, you signed the contract buddy.”

Dean gently pulled his hand out of Balthazar. He’d been prepping him for awhile, stretching him as much as possible. He grabbed the lube and poured even more on Balthazar’s open hole and lubed up his cock.

They started out kissing, using their hands on each other, the usual foreplay. But Dean knew he needed to take his time before he fucked Balth. He really didn’t want to hurt him.

Finally, there was no putting it off. He grabbed his cock and pushed into Balth slowly.

Balth’s eyes got big and he gasped out, “Holy fuck!”

Dean bent over him and whispered in his ear.

“Are you okay? If I’m hurting you too much, I’ll pull out.”

Balthazar whispered back a little desperately, “No, no. Just give me a minute, will you?”

Dean held still, waiting for Balthazar to give him a sign. When he nodded, Dean slid in slowly.

Balthazar was an anal virgin and a tight one. Dean groaned as he slid into that heat. The lube didn’t feel like slick, but it did make the way easier.

Dean pulled back slowly and Balthazar groaned. When he pushed in again, he felt Balth meet his thrust. Then all bets were off.

Dean fucked the Alpha just like he would if the man had been an omega and Balthazar looked like he was enjoying it. Dean thought about when Balthazar fucked him and what it would be like.

He felt his knot growing. He couldn't knot an Alpha, of course, so when it was big enough, he pulled out and squeezed behind it. He came all over Balthazar, who was squeezing his own knot. His cum mingled with Dean’s.

Everyone applauded. Dean got up and headed to the shower, with Balthazar on his heels.

They each took a stall and turned on the water.

“So what was it like?” 

Balthazar chuckled. “It hurt like a bitch at first, but that’s just because you’re hung like a draft horse. But after that, it was alright, kind of nice. I rather enjoyed it.”

Dean nodded, even though Balthazar couldn’t see him do it. He could do this, he was sure of it.

Balthazar had a long cock but a slim one, so that was a plus. 

Dean talked to a few people and then went home.

Cas met him at the door.

“How was it? How did it go? I want to know everything!”

Dean laughed and kissed him.

“Come on. Let me change clothes and I’ll tell you all about it.”

Cas listened quietly with a slight smile on his face. 

“So, you think you’ll enjoy it?”

“Balth did. I imagine I will too. I’ll tell you what, if I really like it, I’ll let you fuck me occasionally.”

Cas’ eyes got big. “You will? You mean it?”

Dean laughed and kissed Cas.

“Of course I mean it. I might let you even if I don’t enjoy it with Balth.”

Cas clapped his hands together. 

“I’m holding you to that!”

Dean smiled at him. “You do that. Now, where’s my pup?”

Cas sat on the couch and watched Dean laying on the floor, raising Bobby in the air and listening to Bobby squeal and laugh.

He’d always wondered what it would feel like, to fuck a man. Now, he was going to find out and he couldn’t wait.

He was really glad he told Dean to do the shoot. Because now, it meant he got to fuck Dean.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean was a little nervous. Hell, he was a lot nervous. He tried to clear his mind and just get into Balthazar kissing him and pinching a nipple, but he couldn’t. Balthazar leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Darling, you have got to relax!”

Dean nodded and took a deep breath.

The moment of truth arrived all too soon. Balth was lubing up his cock and Dean was on his stomach. He took a deep breath. Balth pressed the head of his dick to Dean’s hole. It resisted for a moment, then opened for the cock.

Dean said, “Ow. Ow.” But it was followed by a, “Oh! Oohhh”

This wasn’t bad at all. It felt a little awesome. As Balthazar slid slowly in, his cock brushed against Dean’s prostate and it lit Dean up from the inside out.

Dean pushed back against Balth and moaned. Balth kissed his neck and established a good rhythm. 

“God… so good… who knew?”

Balth chuckled and pushed in hard. “Omegas.”

Dean flashed back to Cas and nodded, then lost all coherent thought.

It was time for the big finish, all too soon for Dean. Balthazar pulled out, squeezed his knot and came all over Dean’s back. Dean rolled over and did the same, shooting all over Balthazar’s dick and balls.

Lucifer yelled, “Cut! Print it.” then walked over to them.

“That was amazing, spectacular. This is going to go down in the annals of porn history. Good job, boys… excellent job.”

In the showers, Balthazar started to laugh.

“You certainly seemed to enjoy that… have a good time there, Dean?”

Dean chuckled. “I really did. I’m kind of blown away, but yeah… it was… nice.”

Balthazar looked over the wall between their shower stalls.

“ _ Nice _ ? Nice. Get real, Dean, it’s awesome. We now know what very few Alphas know… it’s fun to take a cock in your ass.”

Cas was waiting for Dean when he got home. He stood up and started to ask how it went. Dean grabbed him by the hand, yelled to Hannah to take care of Bobby and pulled Cas to their bedroom.

Cas was confused and concerned. When they got there, he started to ask what was wrong. Dean cut him off.

“Fuck me.”

Cas blinked. “Wa-what?”

Dean took Cas’ face in his hands and kissed him.

“Fuck me. Put your cock inside me. Please.”

Cas smiled. “Well, okay if you say so!”

There wasn’t much foreplay. Cas was slicking and he reached between his legs and scooped some into his hand. He used it on Dean’s hole.

Dean was on his back with his legs high in the air. Cas looked down at him, appreciating the sight. Dean’s huge cock was laying on his belly, hard and red. Dean was breathing hard.

“Do it, Cas, do it.”

Cas used some slick on his cock and pushed against Dean’s hole. It slipped in easily.

Cas’ vision blacked out for a second, and he felt like he could pass out. It was so good, much better than he imagined it would be. It felt… fantastic.

He could hear Dean groaning and he opened his eyes to the beautiful sight under him. He pushed in all the way.

Dean grabbed Cas’ arms and moaned. Cas pulled back and pushed in again. He moaned.

The room was filled with their moans and groans and the sound of their bodies slapping together. Dean met every thrust with one of his own. Cas went harder, faster, as hard as he could.

Cas was close. He managed to groan that fact out to Dean. Dean grabbed his own cock and squeezed behind his knot and came. It coated both of them, and Cas followed. 

He could feel every shot his cock made inside Dean. It was mind blowing. He thrust through it and then collapsed on top of Dean. Dean’s cum stuck them together but Cas didn’t even notice.

Cas’ cock softened and slipped out. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas.

“So, I gather it went well?”

Dean looked at him and smiled. 

“I have to admit… I kinda love it.”

Cas chuckled and kissed him.

“So, does this mean we can do this again?”

Dean kissed him back. “Yeah, we can do this again.”

Dean was sleeping, and Cas got up. He grabbed his phone and walked into the bathroom. After he’d cleaned up, he called Benny.

“Hey Cas, what’s up?”

Cas told him what he wanted. Benny laughed and agreed.

Luckily, Hannah accepted the package and gave it to Cas without Dean finding out.

That night, Cas told Dean he was tired and going to bed early. Dean said he’d put Bobby down and be in afterwards.

Dean kissed a sleeping Bobby and put him in his crib. He left the nursery and went to their bedroom. When he opened the door, he heard the unmistakable sounds of himself, moaning.

He walked in to find a naked Cas, laying on the bed, slowly running his hand up and down his cock. 

The video of Dean and Balthazar was playing on the TV.

“Cas… where did you get that?”

Cas held up one finger. “Shh! It’s just getting to the good part.”

Dean sat on the bed and watching himself getting fucked by Balthazar. 

He stood up and stripped, and then slid in the bed next to Cas. He reached over and put his hand over Cas’, they ran their hand over Cas’ cock together.

“I take it you want to fuck me.”

Cas looked at him. 

“Hell no! I want you to fuck me.”

Dean laughed. “That sounds like a plan.”

He grabbed Cas and pulled him down onto his back. The sounds of Dean moaning filled the room from the TV. 

Dean grabbed the remote and paused the video, and began to kiss Cas. He slipped his tongue over Cas. Cas put his hands on the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him closer. 

Dean thrust in and Cas keened. He dug his fingers into Dean’s shoulders and held on as if it was a lifeline.

Dean began to pull back and push in, but something was different with Cas. He paused and looked down at his mate. 

Sweat was rolling Down Cas’ face, Cas whimpered and looked up at Dean.

“Dean… I think… I’m in heat.”

Dean could smell it. He wondered how this happened, but right now, his mate needed him. They’d figure it out later.

Cas was already begging for his knot. He shushed him and kept thrusting. His knot was growing and he needed it to get big enough for them to tie.

Cas looked frantic, and Dean kissed him.

“It’s okay, Cas, we’ll figure this out.”

A tear rolled down Cas’ cheek.

“Dean, what if I get pregnant? I can’t get pregnant yet, Bobby is too young… it would just be a mess.”

Dean kissed him again.

“It’ll be fine, Cas, now shut up and let me take care of you.”


	14. Chapter 14

Cas’ heat ended abruptly forty-eight hours later. Cas buried his head on Dean’s chest and sobbed. Dean held him and whispered things to try to make Cas feel better and stop crying.

Cas looked up at him.

“Bobby will only be a little over a year old when I have this pup. We’ll have two in diapers!”

Dean kissed away his tears.

“And we have Hannah to help. It’ll be fine, Cas. You’ll see. It will be great.”

Cas sniffed and nodded, but he still didn’t look happy.

Cas got morning sickness right away, but it tended to last all day. He couldn’t eat, and couldn’t stand the smell of food. Dean took him to the doctor.

Dr. Shurley confirmed Cas’ pregnancy and prescribed him something for the nausea. It helped marginally.

Cas became withdrawn. He ate when Dean insisted, took care of Bobby, but he never smiled and seldom spoke. Dean was really worried.

When he approached Cas about the possibility of taking an antidepressant, Cas was adamant. 

“I won’t take anything that could affect this pup! No!”

Dean talked to Dr. Shurley.

“Unfortunately, Cas is right about that. All medications have the potential to harm an unborn pup. His hormones are out of whack, but I can’t do anything about that until after the pup is born. It’s why he went into heat prematurely.”

Dean sighed.

“Just watch him, try to keep him engaged and busy.”

Dean thanked him but left not feeling any better about the situation.

The next day, Dean had a chat with Hannah. Cas was in bed, saying he didn’t feel well.

After dinner, Cas went back to bed. Dean walked in and stood over him. The scent of sad omega filled his nose.

“Get dressed, Cas, we’re going out.”   
Cas sighed. “I don’t feel up to going anywhere, Dean.”

Dean put his hands on his hips.

“You know what, Cas? I’m not asking you, I’m telling you.  _ Get up and get dressed _ .”

Cas’ eyes got big. Dean had never used his Alpha voice before. He got up, slightly red in the face, and got dressed.

Dean grabbed his hand and led him to the living room.

“Put on your shoes.”

Cas huffed but put them on. Then Dean led him out of the house and to the car. Cas sat looking out the window while Dean drove.

They left town and then turned down a side road. Cas perked up and looked around. When Dean parked the car, Cas turned to him.

“We’ve been here before.”

Dean smiled at him. “Our second date.”

Cas got out of the car and turned his head to look up. The sky was just as amazing as it was the last time. Dean got a blanket out of the trunk and spread it on the hood, picking Cas up and putting him on the blanket.

Dean even had a picnic basket, just like last time.

They laid together, Cas was wrapped in a blanket and Dean’s arms, and gazed at the stars. Cas put his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“I love you, Dean.”

Dean sat up and turned towards Cas.

“Baby, I love you too. I hate to see how sad you are. I love that we’re having another pup, and I wish you were happier about it.”

Cas sighed. “It’s not that I don’t want another pup, Dean. I just wish it hadn’t happened so quickly.”

Dean took one of Cas’ hand and kissed it.

“Well, yeah, but it did happen. And there isn’t anything to do about it. You being depressed isn’t going to change a thing. I’m excited about the pup, and I want you to be as well.”

Cas sat and thought about what Dean was saying. There was truth in it, nothing could be done about it now.

“Come on, Cas, talk to me. What are you afraid of?”

“We’re going to have two pups in diapers…”

Dean cut him off. “That’s bullshit, Cas. I think between three adults, we can handle diapers. What are you really afraid of?”

Cas’ lip began to tremble. He blinked back tears.

“Tell me, Cas.”

Cas took a shuddering breath.

“My father always told me I was just an airhead. I lived in books and my mind was in the clouds. He told me… He said I should never have more than one pup, if I had any, because I couldn’t handle it. That I couldn’t take care of it. I’d be a terrible parent.”

Dean felt anger well up. “That’s horrible, Cas! You’re an amazing parent, and you will be to our next pup as well. You’re the most capable man I’ve ever met. I could strangle your dad for saying that to you.”

A tear slipped out of Cas’ eye, rolled down his cheek and fell to the blanket with a tiny plop.

“I do get distracted…”

Dean took Cas by the shoulders. “Cas, everyone gets distracted sometimes. You are the best father I’ve ever seen. We could have ten pups and you’d still be amazing. Fuck your old man.”

Cas leaned forward and put his face in Dean’s chest. Dean wrapped his arms around him. They stayed that way for awhile, then Dean sat back.

He reached in the basket and came back with a chocolate covered strawberry. Cas laughed and took a bite of it. 

Dean ate one too. Then he leaned over and licked a bit of chocolate off of Cas’ lips and kissed him.

They leaned back against the windshield and looked at the stars, holding hands.

When it got chilly, they packed up and went home. Cas felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted from him. He admitted what his father always told him. And Dean didn’t care. Dean had faith in him, so he decided he could have faith in himself.

He was a lot better after that. He still had down days, but they were few and far between, and they usually only lasted a day or two. 

Dean figured it was just fluctuating hormones.

The ultrasound revealed the pup to be a girl, and Dean was thrilled. 

The decided to name her Mary Claire. Dean talked to Cas’ belly just as much as he had when Cas was carrying Bobby.

Bobby grew. He crawled and then he was pulling himself up on furniture.

“He’ll be walking in no time.” Cas laughed as Bobby fell on his well-padded butt for the umteenth time.

Dean sat back and watched his mate with their son. It was good to hear Cas laugh. He didn’t do that very often, even now. He would be so glad when Cas gave birth. Dean hoped, prayed even, that Cas would return to his old self then. He was better, of course, but he still wasn’t  _ his _ Cas. He missed his Cas. All he wanted was Cas back, and his pups healthy.


	15. Chapter 15

Bobby’s first birthday was here. They had a small cake. Bobby grabbed some in his fat fist and shoved it all over his face. Everyone laughed. He tore through his presents. There was one from Gabe and Sam.

There was a huge stuffed lion, that was from Hannah. Gabe and Sam sent a plastic rocking horse that Bobby could sit on and walk along the floor using his little fat feet. Dean and Cas got him a farm set with lots of plastic animals. Bobby grabbed the cow and made a moo sound that made them all laugh.

Cas hadn’t been surprised when Sam and Gabe called to say they were mated. They were going to live in Chicago, and Sam quit his job to keep house and try for a pup. Dean was okay with it. Gabe wasn’t his favorite person to be sure, but he wanted his little brother to be happy, and Gabriel made him happy.

Cas was huge. He waddled when he walked, needed help to get out of bed and chairs, which Dean was happy to do. Cas grumbled a lot about having to pee all the time and about how much his back hurt. Dean rubbed his back and his feet whenever Cas needed him to.

Although they set up another crib in Bobby’s nursery, Dean could see they needed a bigger house. He couldn’t decide when to move, either now or after Cas had MC. That’s what he’d taken to call the pup, MC. Cas said it was fine.

Dean sat at his laptop, looking at listings for houses, when he found the exact right one. He and Cas went to look at it the next day. Cas walked around with a smile on his face.

“Dean, it’s perfect.”

Dean hugged him as close as Cas’ big belly would allow. 

“I agree. This is the one.”

It sat on a half acre of land, and had a huge back yard. There were trees and flowers everywhere. The house itself was all one story, with six bedrooms and four bathrooms. It had a huge modern kitchen. 

“Can we afford it?” Cas looked around and chewed his bottom lip.

“Of course, baby, don’t worry. I got it covered.”

Cas never knew much about Dean’s finances. He really didn’t care. But there always seemed to be more than enough, and Cas didn’t question it.

Dean had been smart with the money he earned from porn. He’d invested wisely and they were more than comfortable.

Cas was expressly forbidden from doing a thing during the move. Dean packed things, Hannah packed things and there were professional movers. 

The move went smoothly. Cas loved to sit on the back deck and look at the flowers. He and Dean would sit out there at night, looking at the stars. It was wonderful.

Dean had his legs spread wide, his feet on the floor. He was laying on the bed, his ass in the air.

Cas was behind him, fucking him as hard as he could. It was the best position for Cas’ huge belly. They were close… so close Cas could taste it. His balls tightened and he came hard. Dean groaned, and grabbed his knot, shooting all over the towel they’d put down to protect the bed. 

Cas pulled out and his water broke. 

He gasped and Dean jumped up, covered with his own cum.   
“Holy fuck, Cas! Were you in labor? While you were fucking me?”

Cas looked sheepish. “I guess… it wasn’t that bad yet.”

Dean stood and stared at him. Cas blushed.

“I didn’t want to stop.”

Dean grabbed the towel and cleaned off. 

“Get dressed, you goof, we need to go to the hospital.”

Mary Claire was born just eight hours later. 

Cas woke up in a room filled with peonies. They were everywhere. Dean was asleep in a chair and MC was sleeping in her crib. He sat back and looked at them both. 

He groaned and sat up. He needed to pee. He swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Dean jumped up.

“Whoa, where you going there?”

Cas smiled at him. “Gotta pee.”

Dean nodded and grabbed him, helping him to stand. Then he guided Cas carefully to the bathroom. He stood and watched Cas pee, making sure Cas was steady on his feet. When they went back into the room, the nurse walked in.

“Doctor Shurley says you can go home in the morning as long as you both do okay today.”

Cas grinned. “Good. Nothing against your hospital, but I’d rather be at home.”

Just then, MC started to cry. The nurse went to get a bottle for her.

Dean picked her up and stood, looking at her.

“She’s beautiful, Cas. You did good.”

Cas smiled. 

“I’m pretty sure you had a hand in it too, Dean.”

Dean handed MC to Cas, and he started to feed her.

“Yeah, but you grew her, Cas. And that’s nothing short of a miracle.”

Cas looked up at him and smiled. 

“It really is, isn’t it?”

Dean kissed Cas on the forehead and sat down to watch his mate and his daughter together.

When they got home with MC, Bobby ran to Dean yelling, “Pa! Pa!” Dean scooped him up and twirled him around, loving the squeals.

Cas came in carrying the new pup. Bobby stopped and looked at them.

“Dada?” He pointed at MC.

Cas walked to the couch and sat down, with Dean carrying Bobby to sit next to him.

“This is your baby sister. Her name is Mary Claire.”

Bobby squinted at her.

Dean added, “You can call her MC if you want to.”

Bobby poked her with his finger. “EmmKee?”

Dean and Cas both laughed. Bobby laughed, mostly because they were.

“You have to be very gentle with her, Bobby.”

Bobby blinked, then leaned over and gave the pup a wet kiss on the cheek.

Cas put MC in her crib, and Dean sat on the floor, playing trains with Bobby. Hannah came out and told them the new pup was gorgeous.

This time, rather than having to wait weeks to have sex, Cas could fuck Dean and they took full advantage of that. 

After they’d cleaned up, they laid together.

“This is just one reason why I love having Hannah here.”

Cas smiled at him.

“She is pretty perfect.”

“That she is. We’re lucky to have her.”

They slept until MC began to cry and Cas heard her over the baby monitor. He told Dean to stay in bed and went to feed his daughter. While he was sitting in the rocking chair feeding her, Dean appeared in the doorway.

“I couldn’t sleep. The bed was too empty.”

He walked to where Cas sat and sat on the floor. 

Everything was perfect. 


	16. Chapter 16

Dean looked at the phone and smiled when he saw Sam’s name come up. 

“Hey ya, Sam!”

Sam told him to put it on speaker and get Cas. Dean put it on speaker and sat the phone on the coffee table in front of him and Cas.

“Hey, bros!” Gabriel’s voice.

They both said hi. 

Then in unison, Sam and Gabe yelled, “We’re going to have a pup!”

Dean and Cas broke into huge smiles.

“That’s great!”

They talked for awhile and hung up.    
Cas was sad that they couldn’t go, but with a toddler and a newborn, it just wasn’t feasible.

Dean sat back, trying to picture his baby brother pregnant, but he just couldn’t.

Cas began taking medication to level out his hormones. He didn’t like it, but he didn’t want to go into heat and get pregnant again before they were ready for another pup. 

And Dean really wanted another one. Cas was slightly less enthusiastic, but he figured it was just left over stuff from his father, so he didn’t say no.

Gabriel sent a photo to their phones on the first of every month, showing a close-up of Sam’s bare stomach, ‘so you can see the progress.’ Nothing Dean said could stop them. He quit opening the texts after two months, but Cas looked at them every month.

At four months, Cas casually mentioned how big Sam was.

“He’s so much bigger than I ever was at that point.”

After the ultrasound, they found out Sam was carrying twins.

Dean was thrilled, Cas was secretly horrified, thinking about two newborn pups.

Around the beginning of May, Cas noticed Dean was acting a little weird. He was secretive.

Cas heard him whispering on the phone, and when Cas walked in the room, Dean suddenly quit whispering and said in a normal voice, “Thanks, I understand. Not interested.”

When he hung up, he told Cas it was a telemarketer.

Then Dean went out in the afternoon, just telling Cas he had errands to run. He was gone for hours. When he returned, he didn’t have any packages.

Twice more, Cas caught him whispering on the phone, and the last time, he distinctly heard Dean say, “Cas can’t find out about this.”

Cas was convinced he was having an affair. He couldn’t bring himself to confront Dean about it. He was petrified that Dean would say he was leaving.

He sat on the floor in the bathroom, with the water on to hide his crying.

Dean went out that night and was gone for several hours. When he got home, he just said he needed to have some alone time. When Dean reached for him that night, Cas turned away.

“What’s wrong with you?”

Cas mumbled, “Nothing, just don’t feel like it tonight.”

Dean turned away and went to sleep. Cas laid awake all night, trying not to cry.

Saturday morning came, and Cas drug himself out of bed. Dean was still asleep. Cas went and had a cup of coffee, then fed MC and helped Hannah with breakfast. Bobby was running around, playing with toys.

Dean came out, wearing sleep pants and a T shirt, scratching his head.

“Hey, baby, why didn’t you wake me up?”

Cas didn’t look at him. “Figured I’d let you sleep.”

Dean walked over to kiss him, but he turned his head. Dean looked at him with surprise and kissed his cheek.

“Is something wrong?”

Cas shook his head. “No, everything’s fine.”

Dean stood and looked at him for a moment, then went and got a cup of coffee. He kissed MC on her head and went to play with Bobby.

Cas blinked back tears.

Later that day, Dean found Cas, reading while the pups napped.

“Cas, we’re going out tonight.”

Cas looked up at him. “We? You want me to go with you?”

Dean stood and looked at him.

“Of course, I want you to come. What’s going on with you?”

Cas had enough. He slammed his book shut. 

“What’s going on with me? What’s going on with _ you _ is the question.”

Dean sat down next to Cas.

“What are you talking about?”

Cas was furious. “You are keeping something from me! Are you having an affair? Are you sleeping with someone?”

Dean was shocked. “An affair? Of course I’m not having an affair! Why would you say that?”

Cas turned away. “Leave me alone.”

Dean took Cas by the shoulders and turned him.

“Cas, I’m not having an affair. Please, trust me. I just want us to go out tonight. Together.” 

Cas signed and nodded. “Fine, Dean.”

Evening came, and Cas dressed to go out. There hadn’t been any communication after the small confrontation earlier, and Cas was not looking forward to the evening.

He kissed the pups goodbye, and got in the car with Dean.

Dean stopped in front of the most exclusive hotel in town. A valet took the keys to the Impala and they walked in. Dean led them to the dining room.

Cas looked around, amazed. 

“Dean, why are we here?”

Dean kissed him. 

“Happy anniversary, baby.”

Cas stared at him like he’d grown another head.

“Anniversary? What are you talking about?”

Dean laughed. “Babe, we mated three years ago tonight.”

Cas blinked at him. “You… you remembered the date?”

Dean smiled at him. “Of course, that was the night my life changed forever. It was the night I got you. It’s the most important date in my life.”

Cas felt foolish for doubting Dean. He grabbed Dean in a fierce hug.

“I love you, Dean. I’m sorry I doubted you.”

Dean kissed him. “I forgive you. Now, let’s eat.”

Dinner was amazing, and when it was over, Dean led Cas to the front desk.

“Good evening Mr. Winchester. Here’s your room key.”

Dean smiled. “Thank you.”

Cas couldn’t believe his ears.

“Our room key? Dean…”

“We’re spending the weekend here, Cas. Happy anniversary.”

Cas followed Dean to the room in a daze. It wasn’t just a room, it was a suite. There was a living area with a couch and a low table, a bar, and a balcony that overlooked the city. The bedroom had a huge bed, with bedside tables, candles and a chocolate on the pillow. Cas walked around, his eyes big.

“Dean, it’s beautiful.”

Dean laughed, and swept Cas up in his arms bridal style and carried him to the bed. He laid Cas gently down and crawled over him.

“I would never, ever cheat on you. You are my world, baby. You’re my home. I love you more than I have words for.”

Cas pulled him down into a kiss, and all conversation ceased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just two more chapters and we're done. I'll post them on Friday.


	17. Chapter 17

When Dean pushed into him, Cas grabbed him. He was so happy, so relieved that he’d been wrong about the affair. Dean had called him ‘home’. 

He moaned and clenched down as much as possible on Dean’s huge cock. Dean moaned and pulled back, then thrust in hard.

Cas gasped. It was so good, always good. They fit together like pieces of a puzzle. 

Dean groaned. “You’re always so fucking tight Cas. You feel so good on my cock…”

Cas smiled and dug his fingers in.

“Only because you’re so big, Alpha.”

Dean felt that same clutch in his heart every time Cas called him ‘Alpha’.

Dean rocked back and watched his cock sink into Cas. The sight of Cas’ hole clutching around his cock, all pink and puffy, was beautiful to him and the most erotic sight in the world.

“God look at you, taking my cock so good, baby. We need to film it so you can see it.”

Cas nodded. “Yes, Alpha, I want to see.”

Dean watched his swelling knot pop in and out of Cas. He thrust harder, and it caught.

They came at the same time, Cas groaning. He coated his belly with cum and Dean felt himself filling Cas with his.

When it was over, Dean rolled them on their sides. He kissed Cas, then laughed.

“Well, you’re in luck, my beautiful omega. It just so happens that I have a camera.”

Cas’ eyes got big. “You do?”

Dean nodded. “I do. I bought it as an anniversary present. So next time, I’m going to film us fucking.”

Cas kissed him and smiled brightly.

Dean decided that to get the best shot, Cas should be on his hands and knees. He sat the camera on a stand and aimed it carefully. He kept it within arm’s reach so he could grab it and film his knot. He switched the camera on.

Cas was excited and slicking. Dean got behind him and laughed.

“You’re really into this, aren’t you baby? You’re so fucking wet already.”

Cas nodded and wiggled his ass. Dean growled and grabbed his hips, thrusting in.

Cas groaned. 

Dean forgot for a moment about the camera, just feeling his cock slide in and out of Cas. But then he remembered and he grabbed it and pointed it down.

The view finder showed clearly how Cas’ wet hole opened for his cock.When he pulled back, the rim made a seal of puffy pinkness around his cock, and when he pushed back in, it disappeared.

He panned up Cas’ ass and back to where his messy dark hair was standing up, then back down to where they were joined. 

Dean was fucking Cas hard, harder than usual, but Cas was making sounds like he was in heaven so Dean figured he could keep it up. His knot began to swell.

He angled the camera to capture it, as it popped in and out of Cas. Cas began to whine for it.

“Soon, baby, soon.”

Then it caught and Dean almost dropped the camera. He came hard, harder than usual, and he gripped Cas’ hips and groaned.

He remembered to shut off the camera before he rolled them over.

After they’d caught their breath, Dean grinned.

“You’re gonna want my knot again when you watch this.”

Cas smiled brightly. “I can’t wait!”

Cas watched it, rapt and breathing hard. Dean was right, Cas wanted to fuck as soon as it was over. 

“That’s gold, Cas. I’m gonna keep that forever.”

They stood on the balcony, wearing only robes, and looked down at the city lights. Dean moved closer to Cas and put his arm around Cas’ waist. Cas pushed closer. 

Then Dean shoved his hand up under Cas’ robe and grabbed his ass. Cas turned and looked at him with a smile.

“You want to go back inside?”

Dean grinned at him.

“Hell no, I want you right here.”

Cas looked shocked.

“Dean, people might see us!”

Dean pulled the tie off of Cas’ robe and it fell to the floor, leaving Cas naked.

“Let ‘em.”

Dean took off his robe and pulled Cas to the chaise. He pulled Cas on top of him and kissed him.

Cas leaned over and kissed Dean. He was already slicking just at the thought of someone seeing them. 

When Cas sunk down on Dean’s cock, he let his head fall back and moaned loudly, not caring if anyone heard them. 

Dean grabbed Cas’ ass, and Cas rode him hard. When they tied, Cas collapsed on top of Dean and Dean wrapped his arms around his omega. From somewhere in the dark someone started to clap. Cas blushed and Dean laughed.

It was time to check out and go home. Cas winced when he sat down in the car and Dean laughed.

“That’s a first!”

Cas looked at him, his eyes shining. “I love it. I can still feel it.””

Dean leaned over and kissed his mate.

“I love you, Cas.”

Cas looked at him like he’d hung the moon.

“Thank you, Dean, for this. You are the best mate ever.”

Dean smiled all the way home.

When they got home, Bobby ran to them and wrapped his arms around Dean’s legs. Dean scooped him up and twirled him around, loving the squeals.

Cas went and picked up MC and gave her a kiss. When Bobby climbed up next to him, he hugged his son tight.

Cas’ heat was approaching, so they decided that he should go on birth control. Cas agreed to have one more pup, but he wanted to wait until Bobby was four and MC was three. Dean agreed.

This was the first time Cas had gone through a complete heat since he’d been with Dean. It lasted six days. They enjoyed every minute of it. 

A few days later, Cas had a plan. He set up the camera, pointed it at the end of the bed, got naked and called Dean. When Dean walked in the bedroom, he looked at Cas, looked at the camera and grinned.

“Let me guess. Bend over, right?”

Cas smiled and nodded.

Dean adjusted the camera angle a little and then bent over the end of the bed. Cas got behind him, kissing down his back, and grabbed the lube.

It was epic. Cas fucked him hard and long. He came inside Dean, and then Dean flipped over and squeezed his knot, coming all over Cas.

Then they watched it, they both got so turned on, they had sex again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we've come to the end. Thank you for reading this!

Time passed and Sam had his twins, both girls. They named them Grace and Anna. The pictures Gabe sent were adorable.

Cas sighed. He really missed having a pup. MC was almost two and was already potty trained, Bobby was three. Cas sat, thinking about whether or not he was really ready for another pup. He already knew what Dean wanted.

He’d told Dean he wanted Bobby to be four before they had another pup, but now, Cas’ resolve was wavering.

He quit taking the birth control, but didn’t tell Dean. He was due to go into heat in just two weeks. His heats had been regular as clockwork since he was on the hormones.

Cas sat looking at the latest pics of the twins when he started to feel hot. He wiped his brow and slid to the next picture.

But it was obvious he was going into heat. He stood up and went to find Dean. Dean told Hannah and led him to the bedroom.

It wasn’t bad yet, and they laid in the bed, lazily making out. Cas pulled back.

“Dean? I’ve got something to tell you.”

Dean smiled.

“Yeah, what is it, sweetheart?”

Cas took a deep breath.

“I quit taking birth control.”

Dean stared at him like Cas just told him he was a werewolf or something.

“You… you did?”

Cas smiled. “I did. I’m ready. I want another pup.”

Dean’s face lit up.

“Baby, that makes me so happy!”

Cas chuckled.

“Somehow, I thought it would.”

Cas’ heat lasted three days. When it ended, they both knew Cas was pregnant. Dean was overjoyed.

Cas was happy. He wanted another pup. 

From the first, the pregnancy was problematic. Cas was sicker than he’d ever been with his first two. He threw up constantly and some days he could hardly keep water down. He began every day laying in bed, sipping tea and trying to eat crackers. The medicine the doctor gave him hardly helped at all.

Instead of gaining weight, he lost weight. Dean was so worried, he actually talked to Cas, just once, about ending the pregnancy. Cas was adamant about not doing that. 

“It’ll get better, Alpha. I just need time.”

That lasted for over three months.

Then, one day, Cas was on the couch looking green, when he raised his head and said, “Pie.”

Dean looked up from the book he was reading.

“What?”

“Pie. I want some pie, and I’m sure I can keep it down.”

Cas ate three pieces greedily. Dean sat and watched him with a smile.

Things improved after that. Cas was able to eat, even though it had to be bland, but he started gaining weight.

The ultrasound showed it was a boy.

Then in the fifth month, Cas’ blood pressure went up and stayed up. He had blinding headaches and his feet and hands swelled. The doctor told them it was preeclampsia.

Cas was ordered to stay on complete bed rest, and to try to stay on his left side as much as he could. He was prescribed meds.

Cas was scared to death. The doctor told him this could lead to a premature birth or even a stillborn pup. Dean did his best to keep Cas engaged and calm. He moved the TV so Cas could watch it, brought the pups in to visit, bought him every book he could think of. 

Cas’ blood pressure got marginally better. The doctor made house calls to check on him.

Time dragged on, far too slowly for Cas. Then, shortly after Cas was thirty weeks along, Cas had a seizure. 

He woke up in the hospital, with Dean standing over him.

“Cas, they need to do a C-section. You and the pup could die if they don’t.”

Cas started to cry. 

“I can’t lose this pup. Please, Dean, make sure our pup survives.”

Dean cried as well.

Dean sat at Cas’ head, holding his hand. There was a drape between them and Cas’ belly.

When the doctor pulled the pup from his body, Cas waited for a cry. 

And waited. It seemed like hours, but finally, a tiny wail was heard. Cas let out the breath he was holding.

When the nurse showed them their son, he was so tiny, it scared them both. Then the pup was taken to the NICU. The doctor tied Cas’ tubes. They were fine with it, neither of them wanted to go through anything like that again.

The pup had problems breathing, but was otherwise healthy. Cas and Dean visited him every chance they got, reaching through the incubator to touch their son. 

They named him Joshua Samuel.

When they could finally take him home after almost two months, Cas cried so hard he got the hiccups.

Christmas that year was a celebration of family. Gabriel, Sam and the twins came. There was a huge tree and so many presents under it, it spilled out onto the living room rug. The twins were walking and had to be watched every minute. Bobby played with them grudgingly.

“They’re just babies!”

MC mothered them to a fault.

Gabe and Sam gushed over Joshua, who had gained weight and was almost back to where he should be if he’d carried to term.

Dean sat with his glass of wine, looking at his family. He almost felt like crying.

Back when he was fucking on camera for a living, he’d dreamed of something like this but never really thought he’d get it.

And now? The reality was so much better than he’d ever dreamed, a tear slipped down his cheek.

Cas walked over to him and kissed it away.

“Why the tears?”

Dean smiled up at him.

“I’m just happy, baby.”

Cas sat down next to him and looked around.

“It is a wonderful sight.”

Dean pulled Cas close.

“It’s amazing to me. I never thought I’d get this, and then I met you. You gave me all of this and I love you so much, Cas. I can’t tell you how much I love you.”

Cas smiled and kissed him lightly.

“I love you that much too. And you had a big hand in all of this. You gave me as much as I gave you. Now, quit crying and open your presents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm navajolovesdestiel on Tumblr. Come by and say hi!


End file.
